


Nunca mires atrás

by JavierE64



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalipsis, Gen, Nuzlocke, Nuzlocke Challenge, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Storylocke
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JavierE64/pseuds/JavierE64
Summary: En un mundo donde la humanidad ya no existe; una Poochyena y un Mudkip realizarán un viaje por Hoenn, para buscar una vida mejor. Sin entrenadores, sin ninguna liga; solo Pokemones, y su historia de supervivencia.





	1. Capítulo 01

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: esta historia contiene temas de abuso, violencia física y verbal, entre otros. Por favor, leer con precaución.
> 
> La historia se basa en mi Nuzlocke de Pokémon Zafiro; donde solamente puedo capturar un Pokémon por área, y cualquier compañero debilitado se le da por muerto. Esta es la traducción española de Run Away, Survivors, con cada capítulo siendo publicado cada 2 semanas. Si están interesados en la versión en Inglés, está disponible en el sitio.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo introductorio, espero que les haya gustado, y les deseo a todos un buen día.

Villa Raíz, un pequeño pueblo del suroeste de Hoenn.

Para muchas personas, este querido lugar es uno lleno tanto con experiencias inolvidables, como con decisiones importantes: Aquí se localiza el aclamado laboratorio Pokémon; lugar donde niños de distintas edades, y de distintas generaciones, reciben a su primer compañero: un Pokémon inicial. Con la opción de elegir entre un inicial de fuego, hierba, o agua; estos niños del mañana empezarán su viaje como entrenadores, dispuestos a seguir la clásica tradición de retar a la liga, y convertirse en un maestro Pokémon.

Esos eran recuerdos maravillosos, realmente maravillosos. Pero, eso es lo que son ahora: dolorosas memorias de un gran pasado, que resalta más la miseria del presente. Este pueblo, lleno de casas hermosas y felicidad, ahora no es nada más que una pila de escombros y dolor; donde todos los ciudadanos terminaron como fertilizante para la vegetación.

Solo un edificio se salvó dentro de este caos: el mismo laboratorio. La institución estaba rodeada por una cerca de púas, estacas, y vidrios rotos; si no fuese por un silencio profundo, se podría asumir que alguien toma refugio dentro de la institución. Sin embargo, en una noche oscura, una extraña figura sale de la cerca, para dirigirse a la Ruta 101.

- _Por fin, mi gran aventura está por comenzar._ -

...

La Ruta 102, una tierra dominada por la vida silvestre. 

Todo empieza en un campamento cerca a un viejo estanque; una jauría de Poochyenas se junta, para reunir toda la comida recolectada en el día: Bayas, plantas, bichos, inclusive cadáveres. La supervivencia del más apto predominaba en la ruta, así como el resto de las rutas de Hoenn. Los Poochyenas dominaban como la especie más fuerte del área; con sus dientes filosos, agresividad natural, y décadas de experiencia como cazadores mucho antes del apocalipsis. Ni los Zigzagoons ni los Wurmple tuvieron oportunidad contra ellos.

Pero a pesar de su poder, los Pokémon tipo oscuro apenas sobrevivían: la comida nunca era suficiente para todos, y la cacería se volvía cada vez más difícil con el tiempo. Realmente dependen mucho de lo que pueden encontrar. - _Debería darles vergüenza traer estas míseras cantidades, con tantos de ustedes!!!_ \- El macho alfa se hartó de la incompetencia de la mayoría de su jauría. Solo un trío de feroces Poochyenas pudo traer una bolsa llena de comida, con el doble de lo que el resto llegó a recolectar.- ¡ _Solo miren al orgullo de este grupo, por qué no pueden ser más como ellos!_ -

Ya todos asumieron quienes comerían como reyes, y quienes morirían de hambre. No eres de utilidad, tus días estarán contados; sería un milagro si llegabas hasta el amanecer, solo para repetir la misma rutina una y otra vez, hasta que te mueras. Esto rompería a cualquiera con facilidad, y eso fue lo que le pasó a un joven Poochyena; la ira, la frustración, el hambre, era demasiado. El alfa no tomó bien esta muestra de debilidad.- _¡Maldita enclenque!_ \- El Mightyena la golpeó directo en la cara.- _En vez de admitir tu fracaso, tú solo lloras como una niña pequeña._ \- En eso tenía razón, ella era solo una niña. Si no fuera porque el sol se estaba ocultando, quien sabe que tan lejos hubiera llegado. La alfa la arrojó al piso, él se encargará con ella mañana temprano, y todos se retiraron a sus casas para descansar. 

Todos menos la niña; ella solo se quedó ahí, sola, aguantando el dolor de la vida.

...

Volviendo a la Ruta 101, el personaje misterioso empieza su viaje por toda la región. Pero lo que empezó como una caminata alegre, se volvió una pesadilla al momento de mirar a los alrededores: la ruta era oscura, los árboles cubrían todo pase de luz, y los gritos de dolor y desesperación se volvían más y más fuertes. Tenía miedo, quería volver volver a casa; pero con cada intento, con cada voz que se hacía aún más fuerte, él se sentía perdido y sin esperanzas de encontrar una salida.

\- _Que he hecho … quiero volver a casa … porfavor … que alguien me ayude._ -

…

Ya era de noche, todos los Poochyenas ya estaban dormidos. Sin embargo, la niña pequeña seguía llorando, escondiéndose en lo más profundo de la ruta. Durante estos tiempos de incertidumbre, ella le dio una mirada al herida de su rostro; se había curado, pero le iba a dejar una marca, tanto física como psicológica. No era la primera que recibía, de muy lejos; marcas similares cubrían el resto de su cuerpo, cada una sintiéndose como si fuese la primera.

- _¡Dios mio, ese si fue un festín!_ \- Ese trío del demonio presume su éxito a gritos, ella los podía escuchar desde lejos.- _¿Qué creen que el patrón le haga mañana a esa debilucha? Yo personalmente espero que la mutilen en frente de todos, eso seria epico._ \- La gota que derramó el vaso, lo que ella más temía se volverá realidad; si ella se queda otro día más con la jauría, la matarán si o si. Necesitaba un milagro, necesitaba ayuda; pero lo más importante, necesitaba escapar de ahí.

Un par de horas después, ya no había ningún moro en la costa; la joven tenía que moverse lenta y dedicadamente, cualquier ruido despertara a los demás. Fue una pesadilla, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ella se fue corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Finalmente era libre de esos Pokemones repulsivos, libre para viajar por el mundo, vivir nuevas experiencias, y vivir la vida que siempre quiso. Pero la dura verdad no tardó en llegar: ¿Donde vivirá? ¿Qué comerá? ¿Cómo podrá lidiar por su cuenta? Realmente el mundo es mejor aya afuera? Qué pasa si la odian por ser un Poochyena? Realmente vale la pena vivir?

Sus miedos y preocupaciones la paralizaban. Y lo peor de todo, se apresuró tanto en escapar, que no se enfocó hacia donde iba; al mirar sus alrededores, pudo ver un par de casas. Esto no era bueno, ella terminó en Pueblo Escaso, el punto medio entre las distintas jaurías de Poochyenas dominando la zona. Si alguien la ve ahí, está frita.

\- _¿Estás seguro de que esa vaga se fugó?_ \- Lo que faltaba.- _Claro que sí, te juro haberla visto. Dense prisa, no pudo ir lejos._ \- El trío vino para cazarla, la única opción para vivir era seguir corriendo; ella corrió, y corrió, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía una jungla pequeña. 

Esto continuó por varios minutos, hasta que la joven se estrelló con una figura misteriosa, en el medio del camino. - _Hey, mira por donde caminas pedazo de mi…_ \- Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar su insulta, la figura se presenta en frente de ella, y finalmente revela su identidad: él era nada más y nada menos, que un Mudkip.

-¡ _Oh gracias a Dios estás aquí!_ \- Esto debe de ser una broma; un joven Mudkip en medio de la nada.- _Quiero volver a casa, y necesito tu ayuda._ -

- _No me lo puedo creer._ \- Eso fue lo único que la Poochyena pudo decir en el momento.


	2. Capítulo 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se descubrirán algunas cosas sobre el misterioso Mudkip, y como la Poochyena reacciona a todo esto.

Esto no podía ser real: Un Mudkip, un maldito Pokémon inicial, estaba justo enfrente de nuestra Poochyena, en una ruta en medio de la nada. Los iniciales no son nada más que simples mitos hoy en día; tener uno vivo, y tan joven, era simplemente imposible.

\- _¿Disculpe, esta todo bien?_ \- El Mudkip preguntaba.

\- _Si, todo esta bien._ \- La joven solo podía mirar en asombro al Pokémon de tipo agua: Desde su cuerpo azul, hasta las branquias naranjas que rodean su adorable rostro. Y a pesar de estar bastante sucio y desnutrido, se le puede notar una actitud muy amable y energética. Cualquier asunto relacionado a él provoca la curiosidad de cualquiera; varias preguntas, pero no suficientes respuestas. 

- _Ella no debe estar lejos, la puedo olfatear desde aquí._ \- La Poochyena pudo escuchar al trío dirigiéndose a su ubicación actual. La cosa en sí iba a ponerse bastante fea, pero quién sabe qué pasará si descubren al Mudkip. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella agarró al inicial con los dientes, y se fue a la fuga.

...

Continuo corriendo, hasta llegar a la icónica villa raíz; algo particular del área es la falta de presencia de ninguna otra especie, como si estuviese abandonado durante años.- _Puedo ver mi casa desde aquí._ \- Él tenía razón, el laboratorio estaba solo a unos pasos; y al usar el mismo agujero por donde salió, el dúo logró entrar a la institución sin ser vistos.

Con las entradas completamente cerradas, y sin señal alguna del trio, los dos finalmente estaban lejos de cualquier peligro. - _¡Demonios, eso estuvo muy cerca!_ \- La chica de tipo oscuro finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de descansar, y de descargar toda la adrenalina presente en su cuerpo; un montón de cosas pasaron dentro en muy poco tiempo, necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo de manera apropiada. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de descansar, sus ojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en la belleza del interior de la institución. 

El lugar era un pantano, un pantano artificial; vegetación abundante, riachuelos, y árboles de bayas en todas partes. No hay manera de que un laboratorio luzca así, esto fue construido desde cero. El lugar fue hecho para el Mudkip, siendo los pantanos su hábitat natural; no es sorpresa que el joven haya sobrevivido por tanto tiempo con este ecosistema siendo difícil de encontrar en la región de Hoenn.

Hablando del Mudkip, el inicial de agua estaba bastante emocionado por finalmente conocer a otra persona, con la sonrisa más adorable en el mundo. - _No puedo creerlo; solo salí por un día, y ya tengo mi primera amiga. Es una maravilla conocerte._ \- La joven quería unirse en su alegría, pero sabía que algo andaba bastante mal con todo esta situación.

- _No es que te quiera ofender; pero, ¿hay alguien más viviendo aquí?_ -

Esas palabras lograron derribar la sonrisa, una que él falló en recuperar. - _No, nadie más vive aquí. Tú eres el primer Pokémon que he visto en toda mi vida._ \- No se le podía creer; el lugar fue hecho para su especie, pero sólo él es el único habitante. 

\- _Wow, lo lamento mucho._ \- Ella no le podía contar sus verdaderas intenciones, pero debía conocer la verdad sobre este lugar.- _Escucha, ¿Estaría bien si echo un vistazo por aquí?_ \- El Mudkip accedió, dándole su propio espacio mientras él iba por algo.

Buscó por todas partes; computadoras dañadas, papeles ilegibles, nada que explique todo esto. La única pista encontrada fue la cascara partida de un enorme huevo, un huevo con los mismos colores que el inicial. Ya para terminar, intentó olfatear algo, lo que sea, pero nada. - _Maldita sea, no hay ni una porquería aquí. Es como si lo hubiesen abandonado… Eso tiene mucho más sentido._ \- El abandono infantil era muy común en estas tierras, ¡pero que clase de enfermo sería capaz de dejar a un Mudkip para sobreviva por su cuenta.!

La joven decidió entonces dejar ir el asunto, y seguir adelante.

Mientras tanto, Mudkip estaba golpeando un árbol con su cabeza; gracias a ello, un sinfín de bayas empiezan a caer hasta formar una pila enorme. - _Aquí tienes._ \- El inicial empujó tanta comida como pudo hacia la Poochyena.- _Puedo escuchar ruidos de hambre dentro de tí, y la comida es lo mejor para hacer feliz a la barriguita._ \- Con todo lo ocurrido, la joven se olvidó por completo de su hambruna; las bayas fueron un festín para ella, incluso si la mayoría de estas ya caducaron o pueden ser nocivas para su cuerpo. Pero a quién le importaba eso.

- _Una pregunta: ¿Sabes cómo luce el mundo exterior?_ -

- _¡Disculpame!_ \- La joven se ahogó de la sorpresa que le dejó la pregunta.- _¿De dónde salió esa idea descabellada?_ \- Mudkip, en respuesta, trajo un viejo mapa de la región; estaba en casi perfectas condiciones, si no fuese por una mancha que marca su ubicación actual.

- _Este papel dice estoy en este punto pequeño, dentro este enorme mapa._ \- De lejos se podía ver como este niño hablaba con su corazón.- _Mi sueño es explorar todo este mapa por completo; tener increíbles aventuras, conocer nuevos lugares, y hacer muchos amigos._ -

- _Por favor, para con esto._ \- La Poochyena no quería escuchar más de ese plan tan absurdo: El tipo agua no tiene ni la menor idea de los peligros presentes allá afuera, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del trío. Él estaba más seguro aquí adentro.- _Pero el mundo no es como tú te imaginas, yo hui de mi hogar, y las cosas…_ -

\- _¡No me lo puedo creer, también estás de viaje!_ \- Su sonrisa llegó a su tope máximo, ignorando el punto de la conversación. - _¿Te gustaría viajar conmigo? ¡Con un equipo como el nuestro, nada nos detendrá!_ -

La joven no podía aceptar la propuesta, pero era imposible rechazar a un rostro tan adorable, lleno de valentía y determinación. Incluso si dijera que no, él la seguiría de todas maneras. - _Cuenta conmigo._ \- Al final, tuvo que mentir. El inicial estaba tan feliz, quiso abrazarla en agradecimiento, pero ella no le dejó.- _Pero tendremos que irnos en la mañana, ya es muy tarde para salir de la villa._ \- Así es como el dúo se preparó para dormir; necesitaran recuperar energías para su gran aventura.

...

Un par de horas han pasado, el sol está por levantarse. Mientras Mudkip dormía en paz, las preocupaciones de la Poochyena sobre su situación actual no la dejaban descansar.- _Por amor de Dios, es solo un Mudkip; lo harán trizas si sale de aquí, y no puedo vivir conmigo misma si lo dejo morir por unos sueños estúpidos. Mejor que se quede, por su propio bien._ -

La joven metió tantas bayas posibles en una bolsa; y sin mirar atrás, la Poochyena se retiró del laboratorio, para continuar con su viaje. Pero alejarse del Mudkip no será sencillo: el niño en realidad fingió estar dormido, la emoción tampoco le dejó descansar; y al ver a su amiga irse sin él, la sigue sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

Les guste o no, esto será el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas Noches, aquí les presento el segundo capítulo de esta historia; por el momento, ninguno de los dos va a tener un nombre propio, para evitar confusiones.
> 
> Gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y los veré la próxima semana.


	3. Capítulo 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Poochyena sigue huyendo de sus problemas, pero son los problemas quienes la alcanzan.

La Poochyena solitaria abandona Villa Raíz, para recorrer la traicionera Ruta 101. 

La madrugada aún persistía; los demás de su especie estaban durmiendo, faltaba un par de horas para que empiecen con la cacería. Si la joven se mantiene en silencio, y al tanto de cualquier peligro, entonces todo estará bajo control. Según el mapa del laboratorio; para salir de esta pocilga infernal, ella tiene que volver a Pueblo Escaso, escabullirse por la Ruta 102 sin que su vieja jauría se de cuenta, y correr como si no hubiese un mañana. 

Era un plan estúpido, lo sabía muy bien. ¿Pero, qué otra opción tenía en ese entonces?

\-  _ Te dije que esa malcriada tendría que salir en algún momento. _ \- Oh no, esas voces. -  _ Disculpa, pero fue mi idea quedarnos aquí toda la noche. No te pases de vivo.  _ \- El trío jamás se fue; peor aun, estaban bastante cerca. La joven actuó rápido y su fue a la fuga, solo para que sea embestida por un fuerte ataque.

\-  _ ¿A donde crees que vas preciosa? _ \- Era una trampa, uno de ellos la atacó por sorpresa, mientras los demás la rodeaban, sin ninguna chance de escapar. Le ganaban en número, y le ganaban en fuerza: luchar, correr, ninguna acción la salvaría. - _ Qué tenemos aquí; una rebelde solo para nosotros.  _ \- 

- _ Nos vamos a divertir mucho con ella.  _ -

\-  _ Tantas ideas, tan poco tiempo. _ \- Nuestra Poochyena ya aceptó su destino: estos delincuentes van a robarle sus pertenencias, y luego la matarán. No es la primera vez que esto pasaba, muchos otros de la jauría perecieron de la misma manera, y no será la última. 

Este es el fin, solo un milagro podría salvarla. 

- _ Disculpa. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? _ \- No es posible, el Mudkip siguió a la joven; y al igual que ella, el trío mira en asombró al inicial de agua. Ya distraídos, la joven aprovechó la situación para atacar al trío con una sola embestida.

\-  _ ¡MUDKIP, DATE PRISA Y LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!!!!  _ -

El inicial no tenía idea de la situación en la que estaba; solo podía mirar en silencio como dos de los enemigos embestía a su amiga, mientras el otro le mordía fuertemente la cola; ya al no familiarizarse con el dolor, él gritó en pura agonía. El bravucón no tardó en callarlo a la fuerza con sus patas, aún estaban en territorio enemigo, lo último que necesitaban era que la jauría local despierten por culpa de un niño insolente.

Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para que el trío deje de lastimar a sus víctimas: agarraron al Mudkip, para que vea cómo golpeaban a la joven como si no hubiese un mañana; y con como iba la cosa, el due no durará lo suficiente para siquiera ver el atardecer. -  _ Eres una maldita perra llena de sorpresas. _ -

\-  _ Primero lloras por la muerte de unos debiluchos.  _ -

\-  _ Y luego te dejas matar para salvar a un puto Mudkip.  _ \- Ver como le sacaban la mierda a su compañera, junto al dolor que él ya recibía, era demasiado para el Mudkip, ya no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Por lo tanto, con todas sus fuerzas, logró escapar de su captor, y embistió al resto de los enemigos. -  _ ¡Alejense de nosotros, monstruos despiadados!!!  _ -

La joven también se levantó para apoyar al inicial, pero el trío no se rendiría fácilmente; el dúo pensó rápido, y ambos coordinaron taclear a sus oponentes hacia unos árboles. Con esta estrategia lograron incapacitar a dos de ellos, causando un montón de ruido. Solamente faltaba el líder, y no iba a ser una pelea fácil: él evadió todos sus ataques, y mordió al Mudkip en su brazo derecho. El inicial solo pudo quitárselo de encima usando bofetón de lodo.

Muy mala idea, ya que este empezó a gritar de la agonía de tener lodo en los ojos; todos los poochyenas en el área despertaron por la bulla, y se dirigían a su ubicación. La joven logró huir de la zona junto con el Mudkip, rezando de que nadie los reconozca, escondiéndose entre un par de arbustos. Sin embargo, el trío no tuvo la misma suerte, la jauría rival ya los había rodeado; ninguna palabra se escuchó, solo los sonidos de Pokemones enojados, y tres gritos de dolor puro. 

Le taparon los ojos y las orejas al inicial, para que no sea testigo de la masacre; y unos minutos después, todos volvieron a sus hogares. El dúo finalmente estaba a salvo, por ahora.

\-  _ Eso estuvo cerca, por poco y…  _ \- Las palabras del Mudkip fueron interrumpidas por el sonido del llanto y desesperación de su mejor amiga. -  _ ¡Eres un completo idiota!  _ \- La joven estaba más que frustrada por su conducta.- _ ¡En qué mierda estabas pensando, pudiste haber muerto por meterte en mis asuntos.  _ -

\-  _ Yo, lo lamento mucho.  _ \- Él también se puso a llorar.-  _ Solo quise salvar a mi amiga, no quería ser un estorbo  _ \- Después de calmarse, la Poochyena se acuerda quien fue quien lo abandonó, era obvio que él la seguiría sin importar nada.- _ No, soy yo la que debe disculparse por romper la promesa.  _ -

\-  _ ¿Rompiste nuestra promesa?  _ \- El joven se sentía confundido, y traicionado.-  _ ¿Pero, por qué? ¿No quieres viajar conmigo, en verdad soy una molestia para tí?  _ -

\-  _ No, no es por eso. _ \- Mentir ya no era una opción, mejor decir la verdad ahora.-  _ Como dije en el laboratorio, el mundo no es tan bonito como crees que es; ni siquiera estoy segura si otros lugares son mejores que la pocilga de estas áreas. Tal vez es mejor si ambos dejamos estos estúpidos sueños, si al final va a terminar en los mismo.  _ -

\-  _ No, me rehúso a creer esas mentiras.  _ \- El Mudkip se enojó por el pesimismo de su amiga.-  _ Cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir solo en ese laboratorio, o con esos monstruos abusivos. Hay un mundo mejor allá afuera, y nosotros podemos alcanzarlo.  _ \- El inicial agarró las manos de la Poochyena; y con la mayor determinación posible, le dijo lo siguiente: -  _ Tal vez seamos débiles individualmente; pero unidos, no hay absolutamente nada que nos pueda detener. ¿Qué me dices, equipo? _ \- Tenía toda la razón, su trabajo en equipo les salvó la vida, y lograron vencer al trío más fuerte de la jauría. 

Pero la joven aún estaba con la mente llena de dudas y desesperación; y si nunca salen de la pesadilla, y si el mundo exterior era incluso peor, vivirán lo suficiente como para contar la historia. Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta; pero al final, ella decidió creer en sí misma, en el inicial, y en la esperanza por un mejor hogar.

\-  _ Cuenta conmigo, estoy en el equipo _ . -

El Mudkip no se lo podía creer, y lleno de felicidad y alegría, abrazó a la Poochyena con todas sus fuerzas; pero al no estar acostumbrada a recibir uno de estos, ella se resistió un poco, antes de reciprocar. El inicial no fue el único en conseguir un nuevo amigo ese día.

\-  _ Será mejor irnos de aquí, nuestros viejos amigos se despertarán en cualquier momento. _ \- Con una nueva amistad formada, el dúo finalmente empezará su viaje por la región de Hoenn; durante su caminata, los dos pudieron ver el Sol levantándose, famosa señal del inicio del día, y el inicio de sus nuevas aventuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El tercer capítulo, y el verdadero inicio de esta aventura, esta aquí. Escribir esto fue una experiencia agridulce para mí, no solo por su contenido, sino también por lo que esta ocurriendo con el mundo hoy en día. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer la serie, espero que les guste, y les deseo a todos un gran día.


	4. Capítulo 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro dúo continuará con su viaje, para atar un par de cabos sueltos en el camino.

Un nuevo día ha llegado, y nuestro dúo va a empezar su viaje por la región.

Ubicándose en Pueblo Escaso, Mudkip miraba las casas abandonadas con curiosidad, mientras Poochyena solo se enfoca en un solo lugar: Ruta 102. Su viejo hogar, estaba frente a ella; y peor aún, ese maldito lugar es la única forma de salir de la zona.

\-  _ Bueno, este es el punto de inicio … _ \- Ella apenas podía hablar por los nervios.-  _ Una vez que entremos, no hay marcha atrás. ¿Estás listo?  _ -

\-  _ Más que listo.  _ \- Dijo el tipo agua, mientras se acercaba a su posición.-  _ Juntos, podemos hacerlo todo.  _ \- Con esas palabras, los dos se adentraron en la infame ruta.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo: Los otros Poochyena ya deben estar en su rutina de cacería, y otras especies se ocultan para sobrevivir. El dúo incluso se acercó al punto de reunión de la jauría, y nadie estaba ahí. -  _ Maldita sea. _ \- La joven se preocupó por lo paz en el área.-  _ Estamos expuestos aquí, tenemos que ocultarnos antes que alguien…  _ -

- _ ¡Dios mio, es un Mudkip!  _ \- Muy tarde, un Zigzagoon cualquiera ya los descubrió.- _ ¡No me lo puedo creer, debo contárselo a todos! _ \- El dúo tenía que huir, antes de que fueran delatados; era muy peligroso ir por los caminos, por lo tanto, los dos optaron por escalar algunos árboles y mantener un perfil bajo.

Fue una terrible idea; ninguno fue capaz de subir, una horda de Wurmples les impedía el paso disparandoles seda sin parar. -  _ Alejate de nuestro hogar Poochyena del demonio. _ \- gritaban los tipo insecto.-  _ No dejaremos que bestias como tú se salgan con la suya.  _ \- Si no fuese por la presencia de Taillows en la zona, los Wurmples los hubiesen matado en esos momentos.

Sin otra opción disponible, el dúo optó por esconderse en los arbustos; pero aún había otro aspecto que delataba su ubicación, el olor. Los otros Poochyenas pueden detectar su esencia, en particular la de Mudkip, a metros de distancia.

- _ Compañera, mira lo que encontré. _ \- Hablando del Mudkip, mientras deambula por ahí, se encontró con el cadáver de un Lotad.-  _ Debe de estar tomando una siesta muy profunda.  _ \- Era obvio que el inicial no comprendía el concepto de la muerte, incluso con todo lo que pasó; sin embargo, esto le dio a la joven una idea: si ella esparce algo de sangre en sus cuerpos, los olores se combinan, y serán difíciles de detectar.

Primero empezó a rociar al Mudkip, quien no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. - _ Para, para, me haces cosquillas. _ \- Por lo menos alguien se divierte con esto. En solo unos minutos, el dúo estaba finalmente oculto, y podían continuar con su viaje de manera segura.

Un par de horas pasaron, y ellos lograron atravesar más de la mitad de la ruta, sin que nadie los descubriera. -  _ ¿Alguna pista sobre los fugados de anoche? _ \- Se podían escuchar a un par de Poochyenas teniendo una conversación. -  _ Nada, pero hay rumores de un disturbio en la Ruta 101. _ \- Por su tono de voz, ambos lados tenían miedo de que una lucha de jaurías se desate. - _ Mejor no hablemos de eso, se está haciendo muy tarde. _ -

Con los Poochyenas retirándose de la zona, era el mejor momento para acampar, comer algunas bayas, y prepararse para dormir. -  _ Mejor amiga, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? _ \- Sin embargo, la curiosidad del Mudkip le mantenía despierto. -  _ ¿Las cosas siempre fueron así de aterradoras?  _ \- La joven se sorprendió, jamás había pensado en eso antes.- _ Este lugar siempre fue un basural en el momento en que nací, y posiblemente haya sido así de jodido en el pasado, incluso cuando los humanos gobernaban.  _ \- 

\-  _ Humanos, ¿Qué es un humano? _ \- Esas palabras eran nuevas para el inicial, después de estar aislado del mundo exterior por toda su vida.-  _ Dios mio; será mejor que tomes asiento, porque lo que te voy a contar, será intenso.  _ \- Y con esas palabras, ella comenzó a narrar el relato.

…

Erase una vez, en un tiempo muy muy lejano, había una especie distinta a los pokemones: la raza humana. -  _ La raza humana. ¿Cómo es que lucen?  _ \- Eso no importa por el momento; los humanos lograron dominarles mediante el uso de aparatos conocidos como pokebolas, incluso sin tener ninguna de nuestras habilidades o capacidades físicas. 

\-  _ Wow, ellos suenan como unos villanos.  _ \- No fue tan malo, pudimos matarlos con facilidad, así que ambos lados llegamos a un acuerdo: ellos nos dirigen y nos cuidan, y nosotros los protegemos de cualquier peligro, de otros pokemones para ser exactos. Y al pasar las décadas, desarrollamos un vínculo muy cercano, llegando a crear una sociedad donde todos vivíamos en perfecta paz y armonía, como amigos.

- _ ¿Entonces, qué fue lo que pasó?  _ -

Un grupo de pokemones, conocidos por tener poderes legendarios, comenzaron a pelearse entre sí en una guerra de magnitud mundial; nadie sabe el motivo del conflicto, salvo que todos pelearon a su máximo potencial. La guerra duró semanas, nosotros sobrevivimos, pero los humanos no tuvieron la misma suerte; y cuando los legendarios desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, ellos se extinguieron por completo.

Pandemonio ocurrió después, tuvimos que matarnos entre nosotros mismos para sobrevivir; algunos fallaron en restaurar la sociedad de antes, mientras otros aprovecharon el caos para cometer atrocidades sin sufrir ninguna consecuencia. El dolor y la miseria dominó la tierra.

\-  _ Eso es increíble, no se si asombrarme, o estar triste. ¿Qué crees que pasará después? _ -

Si soy honesta contigo, no tengo ni puta idea.

…

La historia fue una experiencia, y logró cansar al Mudkip lo suficiente para que se duerma; sin embargo, el inicial de agua reposó su cabeza cerca a la joven para estar más calentito. Poochyena no tenía las energías para lidiar con eso, y solo lo miró alegremente. -  _ Dulces sueños, pequeño diablillo _ . - Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse a dormir.

El siguiente día llegó, pero no trajo la luz del sol; nubes oscuras cubrían el cielo, y de ellas salían un sinfín de gotas en descenso. La joven fue la primera en despertar, y al notar el clima, entró a un estado de pánico puro; el agua de la lluvia se llevó consigo la sangre que cubrían sus cuerpos, junto con su única forma de esconderse. -  _ ¡Mudkip despierta, hay que irnos de aquí, ahora mismo! _ \- estaban expuestos, la joven no pudo esperar más y agarró al Mudkip con los dientes para huir de inmediato.

\-  _ ¡Ahí están! ¡La rebelde, y el Mudkip, atrapenlos pero ya!  _ -

Ella huyó tanto como pudo, pero había Poochyenas en todos lados; era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que la jauría les bloquee el paso, y los rodearon por completo. No todo estaba perdido, si el dúo pudo vencer al trío, entonces pueden con este ejército.

\-  _ Vaya vaya vaya, la debilucha vuelve a casa. _ \- El alfa entra a la escena; y con solo su presencia, intimida a todos los presentes.-  _ Nos dejas por un día, y mira en la mierda en la que te has metido.  _ \- Sus palabras ofendieron a los dos, en especial para el Mudkip.

\-  _ Disculpa, ¿Pero quién crees que eres para hablarle así a mi amiga?  _ \- El Mightyena ni se molestó en escucharlo, y solo le da un golpe en la cara.-  _ Yo soy su alfa, y a tí qué te importa lo que haga yo con ella, no eres nada más que un error que nunca debió existir.  _ \- La joven solo pudo mirar en horror mientras maltrataba a su amigo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

\-  _ En cuanto a ti jovencita, no creas que me he olvidado lo que pasó con mi preciado trio, se que tú tuviste algo que ver con sus muertes. _ \- el alfa ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla, y volvió a enfocarse en el Mudkip.-  _ Siempre supe que eras un fracaso, pero al menos algo bueno salió de mantenerte con vida.  _ \- Eso fue el colmo, y con toda las fuerzas que tenía, la joven Poochyena corrió hacia el alfa, y puso sus colmillos en el cuello.

\-  _ El único fracaso aquí eres tú, miserable excusa de padre. _ \- 

Por desgracia, el ataque no fue suficiente para matarlo, y el patron pudo contraatacar con un solo golpe.-  _ Ni siquiera vales mi puto tiempo.  _ \- El Mightyena se cansó de lidiar con estas desgracias.- ¡ _ Adelante chicos, son todos suyos!  _ \- 

La joven no podía pelear más, solo se enfocó en alcanzar al Mudkip.-  _ Voy a ser honesto contigo, me divertí mucho en este viaje, a pesar de lo poco que duró.  _ \- El inicial del agua también se le acercó, y logró agarrarle la mano, antes del fin. -  _ También te quiero, amiga. _ \- 

La poli. Que raro, el dúo juró oír algo. LA POLI. Esa voz, se hacía cada vez más y más ruidosa.-  _ ¡La POLI, LA POLI, LA POLI VIENE PARA ACÁ!  _ \- En menos de un minuto, tipos normales de distintas especies invaden la ruta: desde Linoones, hasta inclusos Zangooses. La jauría no tenía oportunidad contra ellos, eran demasiados, y el alfa ordena la retirada, no sin antes escupir en las caras de nuestro dúo.

\-  _ Se los dije, había un Mudkip en estas áreas. _ \- El Zigzagoon de antes estaba presente, mientras un par de Pokémon agarran a ambos jóvenes. -  _ Están gravemente heridos, debemos llevarlos de vuelta a la comunidad para sanarlos de inmediato.  _ -

\-  _ Esperen..un momento  _ \- La joven aún seguía consciente, pero no era capaz de mover ni un musculo.-  _ ¿Llevarnos, llevarnos a donde exactamente?. _ -

\-  _ A la comunidad de Ciudad Petalia. _ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seamos honestos, todos sabíamos que la Poochyena tenía que enfrentarse a su jauría, y a su padre, eventualmente. Sin embargo, realmente, ni ella ni el Mudkip eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para vencerlos a todos, no todavía.
> 
> Y si, fueron los Pokemones legendarios quienes mataron a los humanos, y convirtieron al mundo en la pesadilla que es ahora. Dato curioso, la historia de la humanidad originalmente iba a ser el prólogo de la historia, pero al final fue descartado porque no encajaría con el resto de capítulos.
> 
> Debido a complicaciones con mis horarios, los capítulos serán lanzados cada dos semanas de ahora en adelante. Agradezco mucho su comprensión.
> 
> Gracias como siempre por leer, y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo, donde conoceremos un par de ... personajes interesantes. Les deseo un buen fin de semana.


	5. Capítulo 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El dúo termina en el reino de Petalia, donde conocen a sus coloridos residentes.

\-  _ ¿Puedes oírme? _ \- 

La joven Poochyena despierta de lo que parecía ser una larga siesta, y empieza a oír una voz peculiar.-  _ Buenas tardes, ¿me puedes oír?  _ \- Le preguntaba un Spinda. Tanto la joven como el Mudkip estaban dentro de una tienda de acampar; debe de ser una enfermería, ya que sus heridas fueron curadas por completo, y había más pacientes en la zona. 

\-  _ ¿Amiga, dónde estamos? _ \- Hablando del Mudkip, este finalmente despierta, y ve como muchos Pokemones lo miraban desde muy cerca, sin respetar su espacio personal. -  _ ¡Aléjense de él, no ven que lo están incomodando!  _ \- La joven los ahuyentó con facilidad con su apariencia terrorífica.-  _ ¿Y en donde carajos estamos? _ \- 

\-  _ Ustedes ahora están en nuestro reino.  _ \- Un Vigoroth entró a la escena.- _ Y nosotros te salvamos por órdenes de nuestro rey, quien demanda conocerlos en persona. _ \- Si ellos pudieron espantar a la jauría de Poochyenas, entonces nuestro dúo no tenía chances de ganar.   


\-  _ ¿Dónde podemos encontrar al rey?  _ \- La Joven admite su derrota. -  _ En el Gimnasio, no les será difícil encontrarlo.  _ \- El Vigoroth los guío fuera de la tienda.-  _ No demoren; y por amor de Dios, no se atreven hacerlo enojar.  _ \- 

Con esas palabras, el dúo fue bienvenido al reino de Ciudad Petalia.

...

Para una ciudad caída tomada por Pokémon, Petalia lucía de maravilla: casas reconstruidas parcialmente; guardias y antorchas en cada esquina; y un sinfín de ciudadanos conviviendo en paz y armonía. Ni el Mudkip ni la Poochyena pudieron creer que un lugar así existiera, y se quedaron mirando en medio del camino. 

\-  _ Fuera de mi camino plebeyos.  _ \- Durante su distracción, un Delcatty empuja al dúo por el lado. -  _ ¡Qué te pasa imbécil! _ \- Era obvio que la joven llamaría la atención por tal comportamiento desconsiderado. -  _ A mi no me metan, yo solo obedezco al patrón. _ \- 

\-  _ ¿Qué es un patrón? _ \- Pregunta el Mudkip.- _ Yo solo veo un gato enorme y cruel.  _ -

\-  _ Obviamente se está refiriendo a mí. _ \- Una figura pequeña y frágil apareció encima del Delcatty, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un Ralts, un Ralts que miraba al dúo de manera repulsiva.-  _ Mi nombre es Rafael Charles Tercero. Les iba a preguntar sus nombres, pero dudo que gente como ustedes merecen tal privilegio.  _ \- Ninguno se sintió cómodo con el comentario, pero tampoco se ofendieron: Mudkip no entendía muy bien a que se refiere, y Poochyena escuchó peores insultos. Y con Delcatty cerca, es mejor no enojarse.

- _ No hay nada que me alegre más que poner a la gente en su lugar. _ \- El Ralts enfoca su mirada en el Inicial. - _ Sabes, si no fueses tan sucio, te adoptaría como mascota. _ \- Poochyena se disculpa por tomar de su tiempo, algo que la hace vomitar por dentro, y le cuenta sobre su reunión con el rey. -  _ Disfruten su reunión con el gorila, a mí me espera un banquete en casa. _ -

El principito se va con su guardia, la joven espera no volver a encontrarse con ese pendejo en el futuro, y los dos amigos entran al gimnasio para su reunión.

...

Como era de esperarse, el lugar tenía guardias hasta por las puras, aproximadamente el doble que el exterior de la ciudad. -  _ Hey, por aquí. _ \- Un par de Linoones les llamaban. -  _ Dense prisa que el rey está perdiendo la paciencia.  _ \- Los dos guardias los guían a la sala principal; una sala llena de comida, oro, e incluso arte. Al caminar, la Poochyena nota como la caballería temblaba con el pasar del tiempo. 

¿Quién será este monarca para causarles tanto miedo a sus súbditos?

Los cuatro eventualmente llegaron al trono, donde un Slaking estaba sentado en un trono gigante. -  _ ¡Larga vida al rey Andrew Slade Segundo!!! _ \- Los Linoones se arrodillaron en su presencia.-  _ Que su reinado dure hasta el final absoluto de la Tierra.  _ \- Nuestro dúo estaba confundido por la presencia de un monarca en estas zonas, y se rehusaron a moverse.

\-  _ ¡Qué diablos les pasa, arrodíllense antes de que …  _ \- La llamada de atención del guardia fue interrumpida por un temblor, causado por las pisadas del rey. -  _ ¿Les tengo que recordar quién da las órdenes aquí? _ \- Con solo pararse, los cuatro Pokémon temblaron de miedo, con los Linoones llegando a suplicar por su humilde piedad y perdón.

\-  _ Me imagino que ustedes ya no necesitan de una introducción. _ \- El rey enfocó su mirada a nuestros jóvenes.-  _ Así que iré al grano, y explicaré como funcionan las cosas aquí.  _ \- El monarca chascó los dedos, y un guardia confiscó la mochila de la Poochyena. - _ Mis soldados salvaron sus vidas, vidas que ahora me pertenecen. _ \- y de un solo bocado, se devoró todas las bayas en su posesión. -  _ Y si no quieren perderlas, tráiganme más comida.  _ -

\-  _ ¿Perdóneme? _ \- El Mudkip aún no tenía muy en claro la situación, y su curiosidad logró vencer al miedo.- _ ¿Y qué pasa si no podemos traerle bayas?  _ \- Todos en el cuarto quedaron en shock tras oír la pregunta, los guardias estaban a punto de golpearlo por tal insubordinación.

\-  _ No le hagan nada. Es solo un niño, no sabe lo que hace.  _ \- El rey entonces le pidió al inicial que se le acerque.-  _ Me recuerdas a mí cuando era un joven Slakoth, un niño inocente sin idea alguna acerca de este mundo infernal; por suerte, mi padre, el rey Andrew Slade Primero, estaba ahí para guiarme.  _ \- El joven escuchaba cada palabra con admiración, y la Poochyena estaba preocupada; era obvio que el rey tenía algo preparado cuando baje la guardia. Pero con los guardias cerca, no hay nada que ella pueda hacer en estos momentos. 

\-  _ En menos de un año, mi padre logró formar un gran ejército de fieles soldados, con su gran fuerza y carisma.  _ \- Mudkip estaba en frente de él, cayó en la trampa. -  _ Y cuando él … falleció, me asegure de seguir todos sus malditos pasos.  _ \- Al final, el Slaking golpeó fuertemente al joven, haciéndolo estrellar contra la pared. 

Poochyena trató de salvarlo, pero los guardias no se lo permitían. -  _ Ni te atrevas escoria de mierda, sabes que no puedes contra nosotros. _ \- El rey entonces ordenó a los guardias que saquen a esos fastidios de su vista. -  _ Tienen una semana para entregar la comida, si saben lo que les convienen.  _ -

...

Los Linoones agarraron al dúo, y los echó a patadas del Gimnasio. 

\-  _ ¿Mudkip, te encuentras bien?  _ \- No tenía heridas de gravedad, pero se rehusaba a hablar.-  _ Estás bien, ni siquiera usó toda su fuerza.  _ \- Dijo un guardia.-  _ Lo cual es bueno, la enfermería no querrá sanarte después de lo que hicieron en el trono.  _ -

- _ Tienen suerte de estar vivos, la última persona que le faltó el respeto terminó sin un brazo.  _ \- El otro guardia se une a la charla. -  _ Y no les conviene volver a la ruta en estas condiciones.  _ \- ¿En serio obligarán a los jóvenes a ir a ese infierno? Era una misión suicida, de ninguna manera ellos sobrevivirán a otro encuentro con la jauría, ni con el alfa. 

Tenían que irse de ahí inmediatamente, pero había guardias rondando la ciudad; sin embargo, parece que la salida oeste estaba expuesta. -  _ Mudkip, a los ojos. _ \- El inicial obedeció, y lanzó bofetadas lodos a los Linoones cercanos, mientras Poochyena arroja arena a los demás; aprovechando la distracción, nuestro dúo se fue a la fuga. 

Pero lo que nadie sabía en ese entonces, es que un Pokémon tipo volador veía todo el caos desde lejos, mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus garras. -  _ Interesante, esos dos pueden ser lo que estamos buscando.  _ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El rey Andrew, el monarca que gobierna Petalia con puño de hierro, es la contraparte de Norman en la historia.
> 
> También me quiero disculpar con los fans de Blasco; me encanta el personaje, pero Rafael debía tener una personalidad distinta por motivos argumentales, así como para contrastar con el dúo, particularmente con la Poochyena.
> 
> Esten atentos para la próxima entrega, donde ocurrirán cosas muy importantes, incluyendo lo que hemos estando esperando por un largo tiempo. Gracias por leer, y que tengan un buen día.


	6. Capítulo 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras nuestro dúo escapaba de Petalia, ellos se encuentran con un particular grupo de individuos.

Nuestro dúo tiene que volver a correr por sus vidas; apenas lograron escapar de Ciudad Petalia, y ahora un par de Linoones los persiguen. Ambos guardias son veloces, será solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los atrapen; Poochyena sugiere que Mudkip vaya en otra dirección para despistarlos, pero eso sólo pospondrá lo inevitable.

Los Linoones persisten: cumplirán su misión, y nada los detendrá; nada, excepto unas esferas doradas que cayeron de un árbol. -  _ ¡Mira eso, unas pepitas! _ \- No perdieron tiempo, y empezaron a admirar los objetos brillantes. -  _ Son perfectas para nuestra colección de esferas _ . - El duo miró en confusión mientras los guardias se distraían con las pepitas. - _ Hey, por aquí.  _ \- una voz se escuchaba encima de unos árboles-  _ Apúrense, no se quedarán así para siempre.  _ \- 

Los dos entonces escalaron el tronco; y cuando los guardias recobraron la búsqueda, ya habían desaparecido por completo del área -  _ Maldita sea, de ley nos matarán por esto. _ \- Uno de ellos exclamó en frustración pura. -  _ No si le echamos la culpa a los guardias de la entrada. Mejor larguémonos de aquí, la cosa solo empeorará si llegamos más tarde.  _ \- 

Ni el Mudkip ni la Poochyena tuvieron idea alguna de lo que estaba pasando, pero al menos estaban a salvo; sin embargo, aún no saben quien los salvó, y más importante, sus motivos por qué. -  _ Okay, ya no hay moros en la costa. _ \- se vuelve a escuchar la misma voz.-  _ Bien hecho equipo, ya podemos salir.  _ \- En el mismo árbol donde cayeron las pepitas, dos Pokemones aparecieron: Un Zigzagoon, y un Dustox.

\-  _ ¡Eso sí que fue divertido! _ \- La criatura tipo normal literalmente saltaba de alegría, la actitud contraria a la del Dustox. -  _ Eso fue peligroso, quieras decir.  _ \- el tipo bicho debía respirar profundo para calmarse. - Dios sabe lo que hubiese pasado si no traias esas pepitas contigo.-

\-  _ ¡Pero Walter, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse! _ \- La joven trató de animar a su gran amigo.-  _ Ganamos, y al final eso es lo que importa.  _ \- Estos dos interactúan de manera amigable, hasta tienen nombres, esto era algo fuera de este mundo para nuestro dúo; Mudkip estaba feliz de ver esto, mientras que Poochyena aún tenía sus sospechas.

\-  _ ¡Pero qué esperan, unanse a la fiesta! _ \- La voz los empuja a salir de su escondite, y a reunirse con el otro dúo; el encuentro entre los cuatro era extraño, y silencioso, solo la Zigzagoon mostraba su alegría al conocerlos. - ¡ _ No … puede … ser! _ \- la joven no podía contener su emoción, y no tardó nada en abrazar al inicial de agua. -  _ Esto es increíblemente asombroso; Un Mudkip en persona, y es bastante adorable.  _ \- Mudkip se sentía algo incómodo, jamás recibió tanto amor y cariño en su vida.

\-  _ Hey, aléjate del muchacho. _ \- Poochyena le iba a sacar la mierda, sino fuese por el Dustox.-  _ Me disculpo mucho por la conducta de Zoey, ella suele ser intensa cuando conoce gente nueva. _ \- Y mientras él hablaba, la voz misteriosa finalmente se reveló.

\-  _ Mi nombre es Tony, es un placer conocerlos. _ \- Un Taillow aparece en frente de la joven, y le ofrece su ala en señal de respeto. -  _ Muchas gracias por salvarnos.  _ \- Mudkip estaba feliz, no solo por estar a salvo, sino también por conocer gente que no lo quieren lastimar. -  _ No hay de que agradecernos, siempre es un placer ayudar a otros Pokemones.  _ -

\-  _ Okay, ya parala. _ \- Poochyena no le creía ni una sola palabra a la Taillow. - ¿ _ Por qué realmente nos ayudaste? O mejor aún, ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio?  _ \- Tony entendía su paranoia, y trató de arreglar la situación. -  _ No queremos nada, solo queremos ayudar al prójimo, en especial si tal prójimo resulta ser un Mudkip. _ -

\-  _ También conocido como el Pokémon Pez lodo. _ \- Zoey se mete en la conversación. -  _ Y uno de los tres iniciales de la región de Hoenn. _ \- Nuestro dúo se sorprende por lo mucho que sabía la Zigzagoon sobre Mudkips, ¿donde demonios consiguió esa información? Para responder sus dudas, Zoey saca un gran libro de una mochila, que apenas ella podía cargar sola. 

\-  _ Esta, es mi enciclopedia Pokémon. _ \- Ella entonces mostró la página de los iniciales; el Mudkip quedó impactado con el contenido del documento, y eso que no sabía ni leer. Se podían ver 192 especies distintas, de distintos colores y tamaños, provenientes de ecosistemas variados, todos ellos presentes en un solo lugar. Hariyamas, Whismurs, y hasta Shedinjas.

\-  _ Disculpe señorita Zoey, pero no encuentro algunas páginas.  _ \- El libro termina con un Pokémon metálica con una X en su cara, el resto de las páginas fueron arrancadas. -  _ De veras lo siento, pero esa parte se perdió cuando lo encontré.  _ \- Ella le acarició la cabeza. -  _ Algún día encontrare esa parte, te lo prometo con mi alma.  _ -

Mientras ellos dos se divierten, el resto los mira en silencio absoluto. -  _ Entonces.  _ \- Poochyena trata de romper el hielo.- _ ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? _ \- En respuesta, Tony extiende su ala, y apunta hacia el bosque.-  _ Vamos a preparar nuestras cosas, para largarnos de aquí.  _ \- Nuestra joven aún tenía dudas. -  _ No es fácil vivir en estos lugares, no con los de Petalburg robándose toda la comida. Es importante salirse lo más pronto posible. _ -

\-  _ Pues les deseo suerte con eso, pero nosotros tenemos que irnos.  _ \- Poochyena llamó a Mudkip.-  _ ¿Enserio tenemos que irnos? _ \- Él no quería que su tiempo con Zoey acabara, pero tenía que continuar el viaje con su mejor amiga. Tanto Zoey como Walter les desearon buena suerte, pero Tony no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir todavía.

\-  _ ¡Esperen! _ \- La Taillow puede ver gran potencial en el dúo.-  _ No tienen que ir solos: ¿qué tal si viajamos todos juntos?  _ \- A Mudkip de ley le gustaría la idea, pero Poochyena dudaba. Sin embargo, ahora que todos lo pensaban, sonaba increíble la idea: un Mudkip, una Poochyena, una Taillow, una Zigzagoon, y un Dustox. Los cinco pueden cumplir diferentes funciones, y lograr más que cualquiera de ellos podrá individualmente. Como dijo el inicial, con sus fuerzas combinadas, nada los detendrá.

\-  _ ¿Qué dicen, aceptan? _ \- Tony pregunta, viendo la alegría en sus rostros. -  _ La pasaremos de maravilla, como una gran familia feliz. - _ Familia, esa palabra resonó con la Poochyena,de una mala manera. - _ Lo siento, pero no podemos unirnos.  _ \- Había una gran tristeza en su voz, ni siquiera Mudkip cuestionó sus palabras, y la apoyó completamente.

- _ Pero, ¿por qué no quieres unirte? En verdad no te caemos bien.  _ \- Tony se pregunta.-  _ Dejenla en paz, ya tomó su decisión.  _ \- Mudkip se defendió, con su guardia en alto. -  _ Pero no podemos comenzar el viaje sin ustedes; necesitamos de tí, y necesitamos del Mudkip. _ -

Tony nunca debió haber dicho eso. -  _ Así que de eso se trata: no nos quieres en tu grupo, solo quieres tener a Mudkip bajo tu control. _ \- Ya está decidido, nuestro dúo no quería seguir lidiando con esta mierda, y se van lejos de ahí. Tony no podía perder esta gran oportunidad, y se apresuró en bloquearles el camino. -  _ Sabes muy bien cómo va a terminar esto. _ \- 

\-  _ Lo sé. _ \- Tony no podía derrotarlos, incluso con su equipo.-  _ Por eso te voy a retar a un duelo, solo nosotras dos.  _ \- Poochyena se forzó a escuchar, si eso significaba acabar con esto de una puta vez.-  _ Si yo gano, ustedes se unirán a nuestro grupo; pero si tú ganas, entonces NOSOTROS nos uniremos a tú equipo, y seguiremos todas tus órdenes.  _ \- Fue una idea tan loca, que podría funcionar; y en un segundo, la Taillow recibe una embestida tremenda.

Tony extendió sus alas, para volar por los aires; con la ventaja de terreno, nada la detenía de bombardear a su oponente con picotazos por todo su cuerpo. Mudkip no podía ver toda esta violencia, pero hasta él pudo notar lo tranquila que estaba Poochyena; los picotazos dolían, pero ese dolor ya no significaba nada para ella, sufrió peores.

Tony es rápida, pero no se molestó en cambiar su patrón de ataque; en solo un minuto, su oponente calculó el tiempo ideal para atacar con otra embestida. Poochyena aprovechó la oportunidad, y logró morderla en el pie. La Taillow no podía escapar, el agarre era muy fuerte. Pero antes de que lo peor pudiese pasar, la joven le dio un golpe final contra el piso, antes de dejarla ir por completo. -  _ Sabes que, no vale la pena matarla _ . - 

Nuestro dúo de siempre, con toda la tristeza del mundo, se prepara para irse del lugar de una vez por todas. - _ Escuchen, lamentamos mucho todo esto.  _ \- Walter trataba de arreglar la situación, mientras Zoey ayuda a Tony a recuperarse. -  _ Guárdense las palabras.  _ \- Poochyena suspira, y llega a una decisión importante.-  _ Unanse si quieren, me importa un carajo.  _ -

Todos saltaron de alegría al oír sus dulces palabras, Mudkip no tardó en abrazar a sus tres nuevos amigos, ya van cuatro desde que empezó su aventura. -  _ Tony, Walter, Zoey, es un placer conocerlos a todos. _ \- Ahora que lo piensan, ninguno de los dos jóvenes tenía un nombre propio.-  _ Tengo los apodos perfectos: ¿qué les parece, Miles y Phoebe?  _ -

- _ Miles, me gusta.  _ \- Mudkip se sintió feliz por finalmente tener un nombre.

\-  _ Meh, me han dicho peores cosas.  _ \- Poochyena amó su nueva identidad, pero prefiere ocultarlo. -  _ Ahora muévanse, no nos queda mucho tiempo. _ -

Y con todo eso resuelto, los cinco Pokémon finalmente se van del área, para dirigirse al bosque Petalia. Tony sonrió en el camino, feliz por su éxito en amistarse con el dueto. 

\-  _ Es un placer conocerlos, Miles y Phoebe _ . -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya era hora de que se unan nuevos miembros al grupo, incluso si empezaron con el pie izquierdo.  
> Y hablando del dúo, finalmente le pusimos nombres a nuestro protagonistas, ya era hora.
> 
> No se olviden de volver para la próxima entrega, donde nuestro nuevo equipo hará su primer viaje juntos, dentro de lo más profundo del bosque.
> 
> Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado, y les deseo un buen día.


	7. Capítulo 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro grupo empieza su viaje, al entrar por el Bosque Petalia.  
> Un lugar lleno de cosas nuevas, y cosas familiares esperándoles.

\-  _ ¡Oigan, escúchenme! _ \- Dentro de lo más profundo del Bosque Petalia, una voz se podía escuchar desde lejos, asustando a cualquiera que se atreva a escucharlo.

\-  _ ¡Hay un Poochyena suelto, y se dirige hacia acá!  _ \- Un Shroomish advirtió a todo Pokémon presente sobre tal peligroso individuo; y cuando ella llegó, trajo consigo un pandemonio.

\-  _ ¡Oh no, han regresado! _ \- Ellos asumieron lo peor, con solo ver las cicatrices alrededor de su cuerpo. - _ ¡Nos mataran a todos, sálvese quien pueda! _ \- Phoebe vio cómo todos escapaban de ella con todas sus fuerzas, solo por su apariencia. No era la primera vez, por muy lejos, pero sí que era un fastidio para ella tener que lidiar con esta mierda todos los días.

\-  _ Bienvenidos a Bosque Petalia damas y caballeros.  _ \- Tony introduce de forma sarcástica a un nuevo lugar: el bosque era pequeño, pero intenso al mismo tiempo; los grandes árboles bloquean la luz del sol con sus inmensas sombras, la diversidad de vegetación dejaba boquiabierto a cualquiera, y toda su fauna se escondía en medio de este ambiente oscuro. 

El poco brillo causó dificultad en la vista de tanto Phoebe como el de Miles, pues era incluso más oscuro que la noche en la ruta 102; gracias a Dios aún era temprano en la mañana, o sino iban a ser blanco fácil. -  _ Atravesar el bosque tomará un día o hasta dos, voy a dar un vistazo. _ \- La Taillow informa al grupo, antes de volar alrededor del perímetro. -  _ No hay moros en la costa, mejor continuemos antes que Petalia mande a sus colectores. _ \- 

Los cinco Pokemones caminaron por el camino principal sin complicación alguna, los locales le tenían suficiente miedo a Phoebe como para intentar acercarles. Sin embargo, ellos jamás bajaron la guardia, uno nunca sabe con estas áreas: Phoebe y Tony observaban en busca de cualquier peligro, Miles y Zoey se asombraban con la inusual flora presente, y Walter andaba con cara de preocupado; no pasó nada todavía, pero el Dustox temblaba del miedo.

\-  _ ¿Walt, está todo bien?  _ \- Zoey fue el primero en descubrir su tristeza, e intento ayudarle. - No, no todo está bien. - Su situación debe ser grave, si su cuerpo actúa de tal manera. -  _ ¿No se si se pueda, pero estaría si visitamos un pequeño lugar? De verdad necesito ir ahí. _ \- Phoebe se opone a la idea, no pueden perder tiempo en cosas triviales, pero Tony optó a favor de su amigo. -  _ Aún tenemos tiempo, los colectores no son los más puntuales del mundo.  _ -

\-  _ Como quieras.  _ \- La Poochyena esperó a que Walter indique las direcciones antes que ella y Miles lo siguieran; ella aún no confía mucho en ellos, por ahora. 

…

Después de un rato, el Dustox y compañía llegaron cerca a un par de árboles, localizados en medio del bosque. No había nada en especial en las plantas con el resto de la flora, nada que los haga resaltar. -  _ Hola … ¿Hay alguien? _ \- Walter susurró. - _ Soy yo, Walter. _ \- En menos de un minuto, un Wurmple sale del árbol, para chequear el perímetro. - _ ¡Es seguro, podemos salir todos! _ \- Y de ahí, un grupo pequeños de Wurmples también salieron, para abrazar a Walter con todas sus fuerzas. -  _ También los extrañe a todos ustedes. _ -

\-  _ Oh no, Una Poochyena, y una Taillow. _ \- Todos se escondieron detrás del Dustox en un instante; pero él actuó rápido, diciendo que ellas son amigas, y la cosa se tranquilizó. Tanto fue su miedo por Phoebe y Tony, que ni se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Miles el Mudkip. 

El cuarteto miró en confusión como el enjambre mostró tanto afecto incondicional hacia Walter, algo desconocido para el resto del grupo. - ¿Entonces, alguno de ustedes tienen familiares cercanos? - Para romper la tensión, Tony realiza una pregunta incómoda. 

\-  _ Yo nunca conocí a mi madre, creo que murió dando luz a mí.  _ \- Phoebe fue la primera en responder. -  _ Solo tuve a mi viejo y mis hermanos, hazte tú la idea de lo demás.  _ \- Sus cicatrices fueron más que evidencia suficiente. -  _ Y Phoebe es la única familia que conozco, pues tampoco conocí ni a mamá ni a papá. _ \- Miles miró a la Poochyena con una gran sonrisa. 

\-  _ Mi familia es buena onda, pero si que se pasan de estrictos. _ \- Tony también aporta con su respuesta. -  _ Debía viajar por mi cuenta, demostrar que me puedo cuidar de mí misma. _ \- 

\-  _ ¿Qué hay de tí amiga Zoey?  _ \- Miles quería saber sobre la familia de la Zigzagoon; alguien tan energética y amigable debe tener unos padres excelentes. Sin embargo, ella se puso muy triste con la pregunta, y fue incapaz de responder. -  _ Oh no, lo siento mucho. No quería …  _ -

\-  _ No te culpes por esto.  _ \- Ella le perdona. -  _ No lo sabías, ninguno de ustedes lo sabía. _ \- Es verdad, ni siquiera Tony tenía idea acerca de la infancia de su amiga. - _ Pero eso ya está en el pasado, y debo enfocarme más en el presente.  _ \- Zoey luego regresa a su actitud de siempre, rodeada por sus mejores amigos.

\-  _ ¿Un momento, donde están nuestros padres? _ \- Walter veía solamente a sus hermanos. -  _ Salieron a buscar bayas para Petalia.  _ \- Uno de los Wurmples respondió. -  _ Pero ya debieron regresar hace rato.  _ \- Podrían estar en serios problemas, y Walter no tardó en tomar la iniciativa. -  _ ¡Hay que ir a buscarlos! Tony, ¿puedes cuidar de el lugar mientras tanto?  _ -

\-  _ No hay problema, puedes contar conmigo.  _ \- Con la Taillow en guardia, los otros cuatro se apresuraron a buscar en lo más profundo del bosque. 

... 

Con todos los Pokemon escondiéndose todavía del grupo, se les hizo difícil la búsqueda de los padres; tomará horas examinar el bosque entero, horas que no podían perder. Aunque, Phoebe aún podía localizarlos con su gran olfato; la Poochyena identificó un aroma similar a los Wurmples, y todos corrieron hacía su ubicación. Además de eso, la joven también reconoció otro olor, uno bastante familiar; ella espera que no sea lo que cree que es.

Pero no. Cuando el grupo llegó al final del bosque, Walter vio a sus padres, un par de Dustox, amenazados a muerte por una maleante. -  _ Solo diré esto una vez. _ \- La Poochyena miró a la pareja con una fría mirada. -  _ Solo díganme donde esconden su comida, y nadie saldrá lastimado; se pasan de vivos, y habrá otro par de huérfanos viviendo en el bosque. _ -

Phoebe no lo podía creer; las dos Poochyenas son de la misma especie, pero ambas eran completamente diferentes: nuestra joven niña tiene más cicatrices en su cuerpo, pero aún quedaba esperanza en su alma; pero la otra, la perdió por completo. Además, la desconocida parecía mayor en edad, y su única marca era el símbolo del alfa en su brazo; ni el viejo bastardo de Phoebe le parecía tan intimidante como ella.

- _¿La conoces, la estás mirando con medio?_ \- Miles murmuró a la joven, quien aún seguía monologando en su mente. La otra Poochyena no parece pertenecer a las jaurías locales, su símbolo no le es familiar; por lo tanto, debe de ser de otra pandilla, o actúa por su cuenta.

Escondiéndose entre los arbustos, el grupo examina la situación: A Walter le preocupaba la condición de sus padres, Miles y Phoebe le tienen miedo a esta enemiga familiar; peor aún, Zoey miraba con miedo al símbolo, pero no sabe muy bien por qué. Debían hacer algo, pero de inmediato. -  _ ¡Qué carajo anda por ahí! _ \- Solo era cuestión de tiempos antes que la Poochyena se de cuenta de su presencia. -  _ Muestrense ahora, antes de que me enfade. _ -

Y ahí es donde se dan cuenta, no hay manera de que ella pueda con los cuatro a la vez, pueden tomar ventaja de eso. Con solo una tacleada grupal, el grupo logró rodear al enemigo, manteniendo siempre la guardia en alto. -  _ Esta mierda no vale la pena.  _ \- La Poochyena iba a perder la pelea, en especial si pelea contra tres Dustox; y se va, sin siquiera ver ni a Phoebe ni a Miles. Pero eso ya no importa, pues los padres de Walter están a salvo, para volver a casa,

... 

Todos se reunieron en el árbol de antes, y los Wurmples recibieron a todos sus familiares con un abrazo familiar. -  _ Gracias a Dios todos siguen sanos y salvos. _ \- Walter no podía contener las lágrimas de alegría. -  _ No se que haría si algo malo les pasa a todos ustedes. _ -

Mientras la familia celebraba, Tony quiso ponerse al día con la situación. -  _ Solo para tenerlo claro, ¿ellos de verdad fueron atacados por una Poochyena?  _ \- La Taillow preguntó mientras miraba como el resto del grupo temblaba del miedo; ver un Pokémon tan aterrador, y tan familiar, debe ser una experiencia difícil. De los cuatro, Phoebe fue quien tenía mayores nervios, ella creyó que su familia solo habitaba en ese viejo hogar suyo, pero parece que no. -  _ Eso sí que suena intenso, me pregunto de dónde vino esa individua. _ -

\-  _ Los Alfas. _ \- Uno de los padres responde a la pregunta. - _ Ella está con esa peligrosa pandilla. _ -

\-  _ Por lo menos esta vez solo había uno de ellos. _ \- El otro continuó. -  _ Porque prefiero lidiar con esos brutos de Petalia que con un grupo de los Alfas.  _ -

\-  _ Bueno, eso será algo que debemos tener en cuenta durante nuestro viaje. _ \- Walter apenas podía hablar de los nervios. -  _ ¿Hermano, de veras te tienes que ir? _ \- Los Wurmples estaban todos llorando de tristeza. -  _ Tampoco quiero separarme de ustedes, pero ya saben las reglas respecto a alcanzar la edad madura. _ \- La familia en verdad no quiere echar a su hijo para asegurar el alimento de los demás, pero es lo que se debe hacer para poder sobrevivir. 

\-  _ Por favor, no te olvides de visitarnos cuando puedas. _ \- Los padres tampoco pudieron escapar del llanto. -  _ Y recuerda, siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte en lo posible. _ \- Por última vez, todos se abrazan entre sí, para despedirse de Walter; el grupo no pudo resistir el afecto, y se unieron en el abrazo, antes de que los cinco tengan que irse.

Los colectores todavía no llegan, el grupo debería irse del bosque lo más pronto posible, mientras aún haya luz solar. -  _ Tienes una bonita familia. _ \- Miles le dice a Walter mientras todos corren. - _ Lo sé, debo de ser la persona más afortunada del mundo por tenerlos en mi vida, y en verdad agradezco todo lo que hicieron por mi. _ -

\-  _ No debería ser cuestión de suerte tener una buena familia.  _ \- A Phoebe no le gustó para nada las palabras de Dustox, al recordar a su familia de mierda. -  _ Ni algo que se deba agradecer.  _ -

\-  _ Pero sin importar si nuestras familias fueron buenas o malas, estoy feliz de tenerlos a todos ustedes como mis amigos. _ \- Zoey gritó alegremente. -  _ ¿Lo que me recuerda, alguien sabe a dónde iremos ahora?  _ -

\-  _ Si el mapa del Mudkip es correcto. _ \- Tony lideró al grupo hacia el camino principal. -  _ Estamos en unas rutas lejos de nuestro destino: Ciudad Férrica.  _ \- Con su nuevo objetivo, nuestro grupo huye con el viento, sin preocupación alguna. Si lo piensan muy bien, para personas que se conocieron hace un día, los cinco Pokémon ya lucen como una familia feliz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenemos otro capítulo de Nunca Mires Atrás, donde el grupo pasa por situaciones familiares en el bosque. Respecto a la nueva Poochyena, ella pertenece a Los Alfas, el equivalente del Equipo Aqua en la historia; y tanto ella como la pandilla serán desarrollados a lo largo de la historia.
> 
> Por cierto, debido a compromisos previos, no se publicaran más capítulos hasta inicios de Noviembre; les agradezco mucho su comprensión. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y les deseo a todos un buen día.


	8. Capítulo 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En su camino a Ciudad Férrica, nuestro grupo tendrá un momento para reflexionar y divertirse.

Con sudor, pudor, y un montón de suerte; nuestro grupo finalmente logró salir del bosque Petalia, momentos antes de la llegada de la luz lunar. Sin embargo, ahora se encuentran en el otro lado de la ruta 104, un área jamás visto por nuestros cinco Pokemones. Se está haciendo tarde, y todos están muy cansados como para seguir caminando; tenían que buscar un lugar para dormir, si querían continuar con su viaje. Por fortuna, justo en frente de ellos, estaba una casa abandonada. Era una florería, que irónicamente no tenía ninguna flor. 

Una inspección después, y nuestro grupo ya estaba listo para descansar. Tony y compañía se mantienen juntos, mientras que Phoebe se aleja de los demás. Miles se siente incómodo, pues debe elegir entre dos grupos de amigos. - _ Lo siento, pero quiero estar cerca de Phoebe. _ \- El Mudkip se echó al costado de la Poochyena, algo que solo él podía hacer. - _ No hay problema, solo llámanos si necesitan algo. _ \- Zoey responde. -  _ Buenas noches, sueñen con los angelitos. _ -

Pero los angelitos nunca llegaron; mientras todos cayeron en un sueño profundo, Miles aún no podía dormir, le preocupaba la distancia del grupo. Intentó acercarse más y más al grupo de Tony, pero no quería alejarse de Phoebe, y regresó a su lado. 

…

A la mañana siguiente, el quinteto se reunió en la entrada de la florería para discutir sus planes para el día; Tony tomó la iniciativa, y analizó el perímetro antes que los demás despertaran. -  _ Según el mapa, Ciudad Férrica está a un par de cuadras.  _ \- Alguien como ella jamás desperdicia la oportunidad de dar órdenes. -  _ Y con lo tranquilo que está el área, podemos caminar sin problema alguno. _ \- 

Mayor parte del grupo sintió un gran alivio al no tener que pelear, por ahora. -  _ Dios mío, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una caminata pacífica?  _ \- Walter comenta. -  _ Quien sabe, tal vez incluso podamos hacer carreritas.  _ \- Zoey le sigue la conversación. -  _ No se que es una carrera, pero suena divertido.  _ \- Miles demostraba su curiosidad como siempre. -  _ De ley les voy a ganar a todos ustedes.  _ \- Tony ya tenía la carrera en la bolsa.

- _ Lamento interrumpir la diversión, pero aun no estamos fuera de peligro. _ \- Phoebe tuvo que ser la voz de la razón. -  _ Puede haber Alfas merodeando por ahí, no podemos andar por ahí como si nada; un movimiento en falso, y nos matan a todos. _ \- Lo peor de todo, ella no miente; están en un mundo sin reglas, sin consideración para los más débiles, o para los más jóvenes. Phoebe no dudo en seguir adelante, mientras el resto pierde toda motivación almacenada; Miles estaba triste, pues sus amigos estaban tristes, y nadie debería estar triste.

\-  _ Amiga, ¿por qué dijiste esas cosas tan feas?. _ \- Él se pregunta.

\-  _ Sabes muy bien que bajar la guardia es un movimiento suicida.  _ \- Ella le responde. -  _ Además, acuérdate de lo que pasó cuando conocimos a este trío de extraños. _ -

\-  _ Si, me acuerdo, pero ellos solo se divertían.  _ \- El inicial comenta. -  _ Acaso nunca te divertias.  _ \- Esa pregunta se metió en la cabeza de la Poochyena. -  _ Nunca tuve la oportunidad de divertirme. Siempre debía estar alerta, era mi única forma de diversión.  _ -

- _ Eso suena bien feo.  _ \- Miles lloró un poco. - _ Pero ya pasó, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de vivir grandes momentos, con gente a quienes podemos considerar como amigos. _ -

- _ Si necesitas algo, siempre puedes contar con nosotros.  _ \- Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de irse a ver a los demás, sabe que ella necesita un tiempo a solas. Phoebe pensó en lo que dijo su amigo; pero, ¿Realmente puede permitirse a sí misma ser feliz por un momento, y compartir un buen momento con otras personas? Después de todo, ella solo tiene 4 amigos.

Mientras tanto, el trío recupera el humor después de la charla con Phoebe, pero vigilando sus alrededores mientras caminan. Miles se puso detrás de ellos, para empezar una conversación. -  _ Disculpa, ¿les molestaría si pregunto algo personal? _ \- El Mudkip quiere conocer ambos lados de la discusión; Tony lo pensó por un momento, pero al final tuvo que aceptar, sabiendo que las cosas se pondrán incómodas. - _ Si Phoebe quisiera ser su amiga, le dirían que sí?  _ \- 

De todas las preguntas posibles, tuvo que elegir esa. Todos en el área, incluyendo a Phoebe, no pudo mostrar su cara de vergüenza. Es un niño, pero no puede simplemente preguntar algo así en público. -  _ Miles, no se como decir esto sin dificultad. _ \- Tony le debe una respuesta por lo menos, para evitar más problemas. -  _ No es que no queramos ser sus amigos. _ -

\-  _ Porque de verdad si queremos. _ \- Zoey se une, hablando desde su corazón. -  _ Phoebe es una gran persona, en verdad se preocupa por nosotros.  _ \- La Poochyena se siente extraña, jamás recibió alabanzas de alguien, con la excepción de Miles obviamente; se sabía los insultos de memoria, pero los cumplidos eran un tema distinto. -  _ Pero la amistad es un trabajo grupal. _ \- Walter debía brindar la dura verdad. -  _ Si ninguno de los lados da el esfuerzo necesario, la amistad colapsa en segundos, sin importar nada. _ \- Todos se quedaron en silencio, y siguieron caminando, sin mirarse a los ojos.

Esta conversación fue una experiencia reveladora para el grupo, para bien y para mal.

…

Solo a unos metros lejos de la florería, nuestro grupo se encuentra con una laguna bloqueando el camino hacia Ciudad Férrica; y para empeorar las cosas, el puente parece que colapsó hace mucho tiempo, cruzarlo es básicamente imposible debido a esto. Es cierto que tanto Tony como Walter pueden volar, pero los demás no lo tendrán así de fácil, sin mencionar el hecho que ninguno de los dos puede cargar al resto del grupo. 

Por lo tanto, si quieren continuar con su viaje, tendrán que nadar hacia el otro lado.

\-  _ Esperen un minuto.  _ \- Walter tenía curiosidad por algo. -  _ ¿Miles sabe nadar? _ \- Hasta donde ellos sabían, el pequeño Mudkip nunca tuvo la oportunidad o la necesidad de viajar por agua; es un aspecto que no pudo desarrollar al no tener a alguien con quien aprender, y deberá ponerse al día eventualmente. Y ni siquiera mencionemos las experiencias de Phoebe.

Pero antes que alguien dijera algo más, Zoey camino hacia atrás, antes de saltar directo al río. Nuestro dúo entró en pánico, su compañera estaba por ahogarse; pero los demás no movieron ni un musculo, ellos sabían que la Zigzagoon saldría ilesa. En un segundo. la joven ya está flotando en el agua sin problema.

\-  _ ¡Esto será increíble!  _ \- La felicidad de Zoey le hacía nadar en círculos. -  _ Puedo enseñarles a nadar, podría ser divertido para todos.  _ \- Miles de ley se alegró, pero Phoebe tenía sus preocupaciones; no sobre tener diversión, sino por su miedo a hundirse y ahogarse. Sin embargo, qué otra opción tenían; ¿volver a Petalia, y ser masacrados por guardias? 

No, esto es algo que deben hacer.

\-  _ Muy bien, entonces vengan conmigo.  _ \- Zoey les insiste a saltar al agua. - N _ adar es sencillo: solo manten la mente calmada, y será pan comido. _ \- 

Miles fue el primero en intentarlo, y sorprendiendo a nadie, él es un capo; el tipo agua estaba en su elemento, literalmente, y comenzó a nadar a velocidades increíbles. -  _ ¡Esto es increíble! ¡Puedo respirar bajo el agua! _ \- Experimenta tanto como puede, Zoey incluso empezó a jugar con él para acelerar su aprendizaje.

Phoebe, mientras tanto, solo miraba desde lejos, pues aún se rehúsa a poner un pie en el agua, al ver como los demás se divertían; Tony y Walter incluso se unieron al volar por ahí. Lo único que la joven podía hacer era mirar al reflejo de su cara, y las memorias empiezan a resurgir. -  _ Miren, es la debilucha. _ \- Los recuerdos de sus horribles hermanos, abusando de ella física y verbalmente, invaden sus pensamientos. -  _ Levántate, a ver si puedes contra nosotros.  _ \- Tal vez ella luzca como ellos, motivo por el cual odia verse su propia cara, pero Phoebe es una persona completamente diferente; ella tenía amigos que SÍ se preocupan por ella, y la tratan como una persona normal. Tal vez sea hora de devolver esa amabilidad.

\-  _ ¿Chicos, me pueden dar una mano? _ \- Y en menos de un segundo, Miles y Zoey fueron por ella, y le ayudaron a meterse al agua. La Poochyena tuvo algo de dificultad al principio, pero logró flotar eventualmente, y le gustó. ¿Quién imaginaría que nadar sería tan relajante? -  _ Ya que los dos ya saben nadar, ¿qué tal una carrera? _ \- Zoey vio como nuestro dúo la pasaba de maravilla, y quería aumentar la diversión. -  _ ¡A ver quien es el más rápido del grupo!  _ -

\-  _ Hagámoslo.  _ \- Phoebe estaba emocionada por jugar, incluso si sabía que iba a perder. -  _ Si eso es lo que es una carrera, entonces me uno. _ \- Miles responde.

Con Tony y Walter como jueces, los tres Pokémon nadaron hacia la otra orilla; nuestro incial de agua obviamente estaría a la delantera, y el evento se convirtió en una competencia por la medalla de plata. Y al final, las dos competidoras empataron. Nadie ganó la carrera, pero todos ganaron algo en la experiencia.

Desafortunadamente, el sol se estaba por ocultar, y debían parar de jugar en el agua.

\-  _ La pasamos de maravilla. _ \- Tony comenta. - P _ ero ahora es momento de probar porque soy la más rápida del grupo _ . - Tony, Miles, Walter, Zoey y Phoebe corrieron sin preocupación alguna hacia la Ciudad Férrica. Puede que este grupo no sea el más convencional, pero es imposible pedir por mejores amigos que ellos. A pesar de los posibles peligros que les esperan, Phoebe la pasó de maravilla en este día super especial.

Y créeme, eso es poco común hoy en día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo algo corto, pues se enfoca más en desarrollar la relación de Phoebe con el resto del grupo; así como una oportunidad de que todos la pasen bien como un amigos, mientras todavía se pueda. De ahora en adelante, cada capítulo será publicado cada fin de semana, aunque el día puede variar dependiendo de la situación.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, y que tengan una buena noche.


	9. Capítulo 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo finalmente llega a la Ciudad Férrica; y sus primeras impresiones fueron, horribles.

Las cosas se calmaron en los últimos días, y el grupo pudo llegar a Ciudad Férrica antes del atardecer. Sin embargo, las cosas parecían demasiado tranquilas en estas áreas, demasiado tranquilas: la entrada estaba completamente abierta, sin ninguna clase de seguridad, solo Pokemones paseando por ahí sin preocupación alguna. 

\-  _ No les voy a mentir, espera algo mejor; algo más … grande. _ \- Tony observó la ciudad con decepciones, mientras que otros como Phoebe tenían una reacción más neutral. -  _ Bueno, al menos esto es mucho mejor que mi viejo hogar, Eso debe valer algo. _ \- 

\-  _ Suena bien, deberíamos darle una oportunidad al lugar, para ver si este viaje valió la pena o no. _ \- Zoey sugiere, siendo la única persona optimista respecto al asunto. -  _ Hagámoslo. _ \- Miles grita para apoyar a su amiga. - _ Siempre y cuando no haya peligro, bien para mí. _ \- Y con las palabras de Walter, nuestros cinco Pokémon finalmente entran a la ciudad.

Las primeras impresiones en esta nueva comunidad fueron … bastante buenas: los residentes se comportan de manera pacífica, ninguno deseaba joder al otro, eso o se contienen. En comparación al territorio de las jaurías, o el reino de Petalia, este lugar parecía sereno y calmado; hablando del reino, la seguridad de Férrica no llega al nivel de las tierras del rey Andrew: casi no había guardias, solo lo suficiente para proteger el área; nada más, ni nada menos, solo lo mínimo necesario.

Por otro lado, las reacciones de los ciudadanos ante la llegada del grupo fue tal como ellos nuestros héroes esperaban: unos miraron con asombro a Miles, otros se aterraron ante la presencia de Phoebe, y nadie ni se molestó en notar a los demás. Sin embargo, nadie quiso interponerse en su camino, y continuaron sus vidas como si nada. 

\-  _ El lugar es lindo.  _ \- Miles piensa que este lugar podría ser el hogar perfecto. -  _ No te hagas esperanzas todavía. _ \- Phoebe se asegura de que el Mudkip mantenga sus pies en la tierra. -  _ Los ciudadanos pueden no ser imbéciles, pero no sabemos realmente quién controla el lugar. _ -

\-  _ Ahora que lo mencionas, nadie en la audiencia parece tener control sobre los demás. _ \- Zoey se pregunta. -  _ ¿Me pregunto cómo luce su líder, y en dónde se encuentra?  _ \- Aunque, Tony parece no creer que la ciudad cuente con alguien al mando. -  _ Tal vez sea lo mismo que con nosotros, solo un par de Pokémons sobreviviendo juntos. _ -

\-  _ Tal vez, pero dudo que ese sea el caso. _ \- Walter comenta.-  _ Será mejor preguntarle a alguien como funcionan las cosas en la ciudad.  _ \- Si tan solo las cosas fueran así de fáciles; pero no, casi todos los ciudadanos ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar al grupo en los ojos. -  _ Miren a esos sucios de mierda, deben de ser unos salvajes de por ahí.  _ \- Skitties, Geodudes, e incluso otros Zigzagoons; todos ellos no dudaron en hacer comentarios. -  _ Posiblemente vinieron aquí a comernos, uno de ellos en una Poochyena después de todo. _ -

\-  _ Y el pobre Mudkip, ya lo corrompieron. _ \- Un Taillow menciona, como todo un desconsiderado. -  _ Hay que llamar a las autoridades, para que se deshagan de esta plaga de una vez por todas. _ \- Si los insultos no lo resaltan, nuestro grupo no era bienvenido.

Será mejor irse de ahí, antes que su miedo se convierta en odio.

Phoebe y los demás no demoraron en buscar por una salida en el otro lado de la ciudad; pero justo antes que cualquiera de ellos pueda cruzar, un Pokémon extraño les bloqueaba el paso: Era un tipo insecto, un insecto color blanco; con garras marrón, dos antenas, y una par de alas minúsculas. Sin duda este forastero no era nada más, ni nada menos, que un Nincada. -  _ Disculpa, ¿podemos ayudarte en algo? _ \- Walter intenta comunicarse con él. - _ Si, me puedes decir por donde estoy; esta es mi primera vez en el exterior, y me perdí.  _ -

Que raro, él está en ciudad férrica; el lugar es muy particular, no debe ser difícil identificarlo; y más extraño aún, los ojos del Nincada no reaccionaba a ningún movimiento, incluso cuando Miles mueve sus bracitos para ver si reaccionaba. - _ Disculpa, ¿pero qué estás haciendo? _ \- El tipo insecto notó sus movimientos, posiblemente con sus antenas. Zoey quería llegar al fondo del asunto, y abrió su enciclopedia en busca de respuestas. - _ Nincadas pasan mayor parte de sus vidas bajo tierra, por lo tanto son casi ciegos.  _ -

\-  _ Dios mío, yo sí solía vivir bajo tierra.  _ \- El bicho escucha con asombro cómo describen su hogar. -  _ Es gracias a nuestra enciclopedia. _ \- Miles comenta alegremente. -  _ El libro mágico que lo sabe todo; incluso conoce acerca de mi especie, que genial es eso. _ \- Nincada sintió curiosidad por el documento, pero no reaccionó al Mudkip; puede que nunca haya oído de los pokemones iniciales en su hogar. -  _ Aguanta. Si vives bajo tierra, ¿ entonces qué carajo haces aquí?  _ \- Phoebe se puso en guardia en caso de emergencia. 

\-  _ Me aburre vivir escondiéndome, no es una forma de vivir; no hay peligro, no hay emoción.  _ \- El bicho responde. - _ Quiero vivir de verdad, y probar mi suerte en el mundo exterior.  _ \- Walter no podía creer lo que oía; intentar su suerte, eso es absurdo. -  _ ¿Tienes idea alguna de los peligros que acechan en el mundo? ¿Qué hay de tus predadores naturales? _ -

- _ Si un Taillow intenta comerme, se las verán con estas bellezas. _ \- Nincada luego sacó sus garras filosas, haciendo poses e intentando lucir chevere. - _ Esos pajaritos no tienen oportunidad contra mi. _ \- Tony se rió al oír sus balbuceos, y se presentó para ver si lo que decía es verdad; y en menos de un segundo, el tipo insecto se preparó para pelear. -  _ Relajate, no te voy a comer.  _ \- La Taillow no tardó en hacer las paces. -  _ No vale la pena cazar Nincadas, ellos van directo a las patas.  _ \- 

Este amiguito de verdad atrajo la atención de todo el grupo: él de verdad tiene agallas, y un deseo de cumplir su sueño a pesar de lo peligroso que es; por lo tanto, no es sorpresa alguna que Miles lo invite a unirse en sus aventuras. A Tony le cae bien, Zoey y Walter tenían sus dudas, y Phoebe ni se molestó en opinar; el tipo puede ser un idiota, pero no un imbecil.

\-  _ No lo sé.  _ \- Nincada duda si aceptar o no la extraña oferta. -  _ Necesito un poquito más de tiempo … CLARO QUE ME UNO!!! Mi nombre en Nate, gusto en conocerlos  _ \- Y con esta peculiar introducción, nuestros cinco pokemones le dan la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de su grupo; un grupo de seis, justo como un equipo pokémon del pasado.

Sin embargo, incluso con el nuevo aliado, y otra boca que alimentar, sus problemas aún permanecen: aún no son bienvenidos en la ciudad, y tienen que encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir. Si tan solo pudiesen hablar con los encargados; y ahí fue donde Nate recordó que cuando llegó al lugar, un par de civiles se quejaron sobre sus líderes, y algo sobre un edificio corporativo. Sea lo que sea esto.

Tal vez sea mejor chequear el edificio; aún tenían dudas si en verdad debían quedarse en la ciudad, pero tal vez valga la pena darle una segunda oportunidad. Solo tomó un par de minutos para encontrar la construcción estaba al costado del gimnasio destruido; es más, el edificio pertenecía a la compañía Devon, la más poderosa de todo Hoenn, la más grande en toda la ciudad. Era más que obvio donde los líderes operan.

...

EL edificio solo sufrió daños internos menores, pero la infraestructura seguía intacta; siendo un edificio corporativo, se le dio más importancia y cuidado en comparación a otras construcciones: hospitales, escuelas, el Gimnasio, todos en ruinas, mientras aquí casi como si nada malo hubiese pasado. -  _ Mierda, Gwen tenía razón, hay un Mudkip suelto.  _ \- La seguridad solo consistía de geodudes, y no se molestaron en detener al grupo por su miedo al tipo agua.

Después de subir un par de pisos, nuestro grupo llegó a la entrada de la oficina principal. -  _ ¡Alto ahí, no se muevan!  _ \- justo una Geodude recogió valor para enfrentarlos, y les pregunta cuáles son sus intenciones con la líder. -  _ No queremos causar problemas. _ \- Phoebe responde. - _ Solo queremos hablar con ella, llegar a un acuerdo, y eso es todo. _ \- Eso logró convencer a la tipo roca de dejarlos pasar a la oficina, donde son recibidos por un alguien con nariz roja.

\-  _ Presidenta Noisette.  _ \- La guardia se presentó a la líder con tanta formalidad, la formalidad con la que se suele hablar con una gran autoridad. -  _ Un grupo quiere hablar con usted. _ -

\-  _ No hay problema Gwendolyn. _ \- La Nosepass ya vio el Mudkip, enviar más Geodudes no serviría de nada. -  _ ¿En que los puedo ayudar? _ \- Tony está vez representó al grupo, le explicó su pasado a la presidenta, y pidió un lugar en su comunidad. -  _ De ninguna manera, nuestra ciudad no tiene los recursos para cuidar de un par de vagabundos. _ \- Me pregunto de dónde sacaron los ciudadanos su lenguaje agresivo; a nuestro grupo no le gustaba ser insultado, o ser discriminados, pero tenían que aguantarse por el temor de incitar conflicto alguno.

\-  _ Quizás podamos ser de utilidad trabajando para usted.  _ \- Walter intenta convencerla. -  _ Podemos cazar y recolectar comida para ustedes de manera eficaz.  _ \- Sin embargo, la presidenta rechazó la oferta, reclamando que ella solo trabaja con gente de fiar. -  _ No me vengas con eso. _ \- Phoebe no lo tomó bien. -  _ Se nota que todos los Geodudes solo son guardias por ser tus mejores amigos.  _ \- Y justo cuando la Nosepass iba a defenderse, un grupo de tipos rojos llegan a la oficina con un gran cartel: Gracias Guinevere por ser buena amiga. Con solo ver las caras de todos los presentes, se dieron cuenta de su error, y se fueron.

\-  _ Como decía; solo pongo a mis mejores amigos porque son quienes confío, y yo le prometí a esta ciudad un gobierno eficaz, un gobierno que no duda en dar la mano dura si es necesario.  _ \- Guinevere menciona, y Gwen la respalda. -  _ Yo me acuerdo de esa promesa. la hizo justo después de regalarle Pokécubos a todos los ciudadanos y …  _ -

\-  _ El punto es … no puedo poner cualquier persona en nuestro personal, especialmente a una par de niños que llegaron recién llegaron a la ciudad. _ \- Por desgracia, ella tiene razón; aunque, la presidente no podía quitarse los ojos de Miles, se imagina el potencial de tener un Pokémon inicial bajo su control. - _ Pero ya que tienen un Mudkip contigo, les voy a dar una oportunidad de ingresar, si es que logra vencerme en una batalla. _ -

  
\-  _ ¿Una batalla? _ \- Exacto; si el grupo quiere ser parte de Ciudad Férrica, Miles y la presidenta deberán participar en la tradición más antigua de la historia humana: una batalla de gimnasio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos se apresuraron en juzgar a este grupo de niños; incluyendo la presidente Guinevere Noisette, la versión de Petra de la historia. Debido a que es una comunidad basada en la sociedad humana, ciertos aspectos son inevitables. En este capitulo también introduce a Nate, el Nincada temerario.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La presidente reta a Miles a una batalla de Gimnasio, para ver si el grupo se que en Ciudad Férrica o no.

\-  _ ¿En qué mierda estás pensando?  _ \- Phoebe no estaba feliz por escuchar la propuesta de la Señorita Noisette. -  _ Ni cagando dejaremos que Miles pelee contigo. _ \- Incluso si la Nosepass cumplía con su promesa, algo que no parecía posible, era peligroso hacer pelear al Mudkip. -  _ Ni siquiera sé de qué se quejan. _ \- La presidenta responde. -  _ Deberían estar agradecidos, les estoy dando una oportunidad de unirse a nuestra comunidad.  _ -

\-  _ La quien debería estar agradecida eres tú, hemos tolerado a tus payasadas por demasiado tiempo.  _ \- La Poochyena sabía que este lugar no valía la pena, y pidió al grupo que se marcharan. Ese valioso inicial, y todos sus inútiles amigos, se alejaban de ella; la presidenta tenía que hacer algo, para evitar perder estos valiosos bienes. -  _ Tienen razón, y me disculpo por eso. Qué les parece esta propuesta: si el gana este combate amistoso, todos ustedes obtendrán roles importantes en la comunidad; y si pierden, serán aceptados aquí de cualquier manera. ¿Aceptan?  _ \- La propuesta impactó tanto al grupo, como a los guardias; justo antes que alguien pudiese responder, Gwen mandó a retirar a nuestros protagonistas, mientras la presidenta les avisa encontrarse con ella en el gimnasio en una hora.

...

De vuelta en las calles, los ciudadanos siguen viendo al grupo con miedo y odio. -  _ Que están mirando, pendejos.  _ \- Los insultos de Phoebe logran espantar a la gente, para que no se metan en negocios ajenos. -  _ No confío en la presidenta, no después de su cambio repentino de actitud. _ \- Tony, sin embargo, no vio las cosas de la misma manera. - _ Está desesperada, solo quiere tener a Miles en su equipo. Hay que tomar ventaja de eso. _ -

\-  _ Mala idea, muy mala idea: no estamos seguros si Miles pueda pelear contra ella. Ni siquiera lo hemos visto usar un movimiento tipo agua.  _ \- Walter tiene razón. -  _ ¿No sería mejor escapar mientras podamos? Nate, tú sabes lo que hay fuera de Ciudad Férrica. _ -

\-  _ Vivo bajo tierra. _ \- El Nincada le responde al Dustox. -  _ No tengo ni la menor idea acerca del mundo exterior, por eso fue que inicié mi viaje.  _ \- Zoey pidió a todos que dejen de discutir, pues están poniendo nervioso a Miles. Ahora que lo piensan, nadie se molestó a preguntarse cómo se siente el Mudkip respecto a todo esto; y con solo mirarlo, se puede notar el miedo y desesperación plagando su mente.

\-  _ Yo ….  _ \- Miles ya empezó a llorar. - _ ¡Yo me rehusó a pelear con la presidenta!, ¡o vivir con esos malvados Pokemones! Yo … no sé qué hacer.  _ \- Todos, en especial Phoebe, sabía que esto era serio, pues nunca antes había rechazado una pelea; él es un niño, todos en el grupo lo son, era más que obvio que tendría miedo. Tal vez sea lo mejor si solo se van de la ciudad; pero si un guardia los ve salir, va a haber problemas. Primero tendrán que ir al Gimnasio.

…

El Gimnasio de Ferrica tenía un diseño interesante: un camino, rodeado por dos paredes de piedra pura, directo hacía el campo de batalla. La presidenta, con una mochila en mano, los estaba esperando, lista para su encuentro con Miles. - _ Recuerden, si intentan algo, corremos a lo loco. _ \- Tony le susurra al grupo. Nate estaba frustrado por tener que correr en vez de luchar; pero como él no conocía el poder de sus oponentes, parece ser la mejor idea.

No había ningún guardia visible; solo estaba la Nosepass, quien aún espera que su oponente entre a la arena. Sin embargo, la única persona que se le acercó, fue Tony. -  _ Discúlpenos señora presidente; pero después de pensarlo un poco, decidimos que sería mejor si nos fuéramos de aquí y no causarles más problemas.  _ -

\-  _ Oh, qué lástima. _ \- La presidenta tenía una mirada triste, aunque se le notaba su enojo. -  _ Tal vez podríamos llegar a un mejor acuerdo, bajo mis propias reglas.  _ \- Con un silbido, un par de Geodudes salieron de un escondite en las paredes, y acorralaron al grupo por completo. -  _ Porque nosotros no negociamos con un grupo de mocosos.  _ \- Gwen luego agarra a Miles, para alejarlo de los demás. -  _ Solo queremos al Mudkip, nos importa una mierda lo que les pase a ustedes. Caballeros, demuéstrale a nuestro nuevo recluta lo que pasa si no obedece.  _ \- La Nosepass encerró a Miles en una barrera de rocas, una tumba de rocas para ser más exactos, con una ventana para ver a sus pobres amigos.

El grupo debe irse de ahí; pero para hacer eso, deberán luchar por su libertad: Ni las tackleadas de Phoebe o los cabezazos de Zoey le hicieron daño a los Geodudes, Las garras de Nate no puede ni arañar sus cuerpos de piedra, y Tony solo puedo picotear un par de ojos antes de ser golpeada. Tipos piedras son conocidos por su increíble defensa; por lo tanto, ataques físicos ni siquiera le hacen cosquillas. Hay que pensar en otras tácticas para lastimarlos, y para eso tenemos a Walter: el Dustox aprendió un nuevo movimiento hace un par de días, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de usarlo, hasta ahora. Y en menos de un segundo, el tipo insecto logró canalizar un poco de telekinesis, para contener a los Geodudes.

\-  _ Es nuestra oportunidad, hay que irnos de aquí.  _ \- Tony grita, pero Phoebe tiene otros planes. -  _ Que te den Tony, no me iré sin Miles. _ \- Los demás están de acuerdo con la Poochyena, no es el momento para abandonar a nadie. -  _ Si van a recatarlo, por favor apúrense. _ \- Walter se encontraba con un dolor fuerte. -  _ No los podré contener, por mucho tiempo. _ -

Los Geodudes están bajo control, por ahora, pero la presidente aún anda suelta; ella solo tiene que atacar al Dustox, para liberar a sus tropas. Nate y Zoey saltaron directo a su cara, mientras Phoebe se dirige a liberar a Miles de la tumba de rocas. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la joven no puede mover ni un gramo. -  _ Amiga, estoy aterrado. _ \- El pobre Mudkip solo miraba en tristeza, incapaz de hacer nada más. -  _ No tengas miedo, todo estará bien. _ \- Ella sabía que eso era una mentira, pero qué más podía decir para calmarlo.

La presidenta se cansó de estos mocosos, y se fue directo hacia una pared; ella no se vio afectada al estrellarse, pero el dúo de Zigzagoon y Nincada sufrió graves daños, y cayeron ambos al piso. Peor aún, la Nosepass luego arrojó una piedra directo a Phoebe, quien sufrió una grave herida, pues la piedra justo le dio justo en su brazo izquierdo. Y como si eso fuera poco, Walter perdió el control de su ataque psíquico, y colapsó todo exhausto. La diversión está por comenzar, así que la Nosepass se acercó al Mudkip, para que lo vea todo.

Miles vio con horror cómo los guardias golpeaban a todos sus amigos de manera tan agresiva. -  _ Espero que lo disfrutes. Cuando mis amigos terminen con estos delincuentes, me aseguraré de que desaparezcan de la región por completo: sus cuerpos jamás serán encontrados, nadie los va a recordar, y se van a pudrir en el olvido.  _ \- Para ponerle un fin a todo esto, la presidenta lo libera de la tumba de rocas. -  _ Que te sirva de lección. Desde ahora trabajas para mí, ¿te quedó esto bien claro?  _ \- Miles se rehúsa a obedecer, y en un último intento para huir, le arroja una bofetada lodo directo a los ojos. -  _ ¡Pendejo de mierda!  _ \- El dolor no fue suficiente para detenerla, y pateó al pobre inicial en la cara. -  _ Ni siquiera lo vales, mejor le hago un favor a la humanidad y me deshago de esta porqueria de una vez por todas. _ -

La Nosepass levantó una de sus piernas, para aplastar la cabeza del pobre niño. Miles sabía que le llegaba la hora, y la de sus amigos; él sabe que debe rendirse, y aceptar su destino. Sin embargo, hay algo en él que aún quiere luchar, que aún quiere hacer algo mientras pueda. Después de todo, el grupo sufrió un infierno, y no sería justo que su historia terminara así.

\-  _ Mientras estemos juntos.  _ \- Aún lo recuerda. -  _ ¡Nada nos puede detener!  _ \- 

Miles logró esquivar el pisotón, y por primera vez en su vida, finalmente logra disparar agua de su boca, directo a la cara de la presidenta. El ataque fue una pistola de agua, el cual causó gran daño a la Nosepass. -  _ Mierda, el joven está armado. ¡Sálvese quien pueda!  _ \- Los guardias huyeron del gimnasio; el Mudkip de inmediato se dirigió hacia sus amigos, quienes apenas sobrevivieron a tal golpiza. Los seis deben irse a curar de sus heridas.

\-  _ Nadie se va mientras yo esté aquí.  _ \- La presidenta se rehúsa a rendirse, y bloqueo la entrada con otra tumba de rocas. - _ A diferencia de esas cabezas huecas, yo no le tengo miedo a un escuincle tipo agua y sus amigos incompetentes.  _ \- Incluso si el grupo es capaz de vencer a la tipo roca, no hay manera de que sobrevivan al encuentro. Tendrán que romper las piedras.

\-  _ Walter, ¿crees poder usar tus poderes psíquicos una vez más?  _ \- Tony apenas podía hablar. -  _ Creo, pero voy a necesitar ayuda.  _ \- Zoey y Phoebe se ofrecieron a mover algunas piedras, mientras los demás servían de distracción. - _ Buena suerte tratando de escapar; a diferencia de ustedes, yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.  _ \- Sin embargo, Miles no tardó en rociarla con Pistola de Agua sin poder mover ni un dedo, haciendo caer una especie de poción de su mochila; quizás, esa mochila puede ser de utilidad para el grupo. 

\-  _ La mochila es mía. _ \- Tony extiende sus alas para vuelo. -  _ Nate, Miles ya saben que hacer.  _ \- El Nincada se lanza directo a la Nosepass, mientras Miles continúa con sus ataques; y con un ataque ala, la Taillow logra romper la mochila, y recoger medicamentos caídos.

\-  _ La puerta está libre, vámonos de una vez carajo. _ \- Phoebe grita a los cuatro vientos, mientras el resto agarra todo lo que puedan cargar. La presidenta ya no tuvo más opción que rendirse, ella ahora está en posición de peligro si la pelea continúa. 

Nuestro grupo finalmente escapa del gimnasio, con las esperanzas de salir de Ciudad Férrica de una vez por todas; mientras huían, eran vistos por los ciudadanos; con miedo, ira, y alivio. Esto era algo que no veía todos los días. Y mientras el grupo se alejaba, Gwen y el resto de los guardias regresaron para ver cómo estaba la presidenta.

La señorita Noisette se quedó en silencio, no pudo aceptar que esos mocosos la derrotaran, que le habían quitado a ese valioso Mudkip. - _ Regresen a sus posiciones, no podemos dejar que esto afecte nuestra reputación.  _ \- Al fin y al cabo, ya lo pasado, pasado. -  _ Gwen, sigue a ese grupo; que no lleguen lejos, haz lo que consideres necesario.  _ \- Con todos siguiendo órdenes, la presidente regresa a su oficina; tanto para recuperarse, como para planear acerca de sus planes para el futuro.

...

Un par de horas después; la presidente se encuentra dentro del edificio Devon: sola, frustrada, estresada, y mirando a un viejo mapa de la región de Hoenn. -  _ La gente los vio entrar desde la entrada sur de la ciudad, hay alta probabilidad que la comunidad de Petalia los haya visto. _ \- Se ha vuelto paranoica respecto al pasado del grupo. -  _ Aunque, conociendo la personalidad de Andrew, es probable que los haya espantado. Pero, si las otras comunidades se enteran del Mudkip, entonces todo nuestro trabajo duro se irá al caño. _ -

Sin embargo, mientras ella ahoga su cara en el escritorio, una extraña ave metálica entra a la oficina; y justo cuando la presidenta descubre su presencia, y pregunta cuales son sus intenciones, el Pokémon extiende sus alas filosas, y se prepara para atacar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente llegamos al décimo capítulo de esta historia, un día después de que se lanzara el capítulo Nueve.
> 
> El capítulo en si, es algo intenso; era más que obvio que la gente de Ciudad Férrica intentaría llevarse a Miles le guste o no; por lo tanto, el pequeño Mudkip tendrá que pelear para salvarse; tanto a si mismo, como a todos sus amigos.
> 
> Esten atentos a la siguiente entrega, donde nuestro grupo intentara sanar sus heridas, ambas heridas.
> 
> Muchas Gracias como siempre por leer, espero que les haya gustado, y les deseo a todos una gran noche.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro grupo se intenta recuperar después del incidente en Ciudad Férrica, pero una persona en particular se reúsa a dejarlos ir.

“ _ Después de llegar a Ciudad Férrica, la presidente Guinevere Noisette reta a Miles a una batalla para aceptar al grupo en la comunidad.A pesar de la brutalidad mostrada por tanto la Nosepass como por sus guardias Geodudes, el Mudkip y sus amigos lograron sobrevivir el caos y escapar de ese infierno. Pero al ser forzados a salir de otra comunidad, nuestro seis Pokémon deberán buscar como sobrevivir en los próximos días. _ ”

Terminaron en la ruta 116, sus heridas les impedía seguir corriendo; por lo menos nadie los perseguía, estaban bastante lejos de Ciudad Férrica como para ser considerados amenazas. 

Siendo una zona segura, tal vez sea la mejor oportunidad para recuperarse con la ayuda de la medicina que robaron. -  _ Trata de no moverte Phoebe, esto puede arder.  _ \- Zoey no mentía, la Poochyena sentía un intenso dolor al ser tratada con una poción, aunque fue capaz de aguantarlo con el tiempo. Y viendo lo positivo, ella no tendrá otra cicatriz severa, por ahora.

\-  _ Una pregunta, ¿está bien usar estas pociones? _ \- Miles tenía sus dudas, la medicina no era del grupo, se las robaron a Ciudad Férrica; ¿eso no es, robar? -  _ Claro que está bien, las necesitamos si queremos seguir con vida.  _ \- Tony responde, mientras le ayuda a Nate a cortar una venda. - _ Además, lo más probable es que ellos también la hayan robado de alguien más; así son las cosas aquí, verdad Nate.  _ \- El Nincada no respondió de inmediato, estaba demasiado ocupado con los vendajes.

\-  _ Siempre me han dicho que la superficie era peligrosa, pero nunca me imaginé que sería tan … intenso.  _ \- Nate comentó, pero no en un tono negativo o pesimista. -  _ ¡Fue increíble! Jamás me he sentido así en toda mi corta vida. _ \- Walter no estaba de acuerdo con esa opinión: apenas lograron salir de ahí con vida, y ahora tienen que buscar un nuevo lugar para dormir.

\-  _ ¿Podemos enfocarnos en sanar en vez de preocuparnos por otras mierdas?  _ \- Phoebe aún seguía en dolor. -  _ Por amor de Dios, estamos fuera de ….  _ \- El grupo entero sintió la presencia de un solo Pokémon, parece que alguien si los perseguía; pero antes de que ellos puedan atacar, la acosadora se reveló ante ellos. -  _ Vengo en paz, no quiero causar problemas.  _ \- Gwen: la vicepresidenta de Ciudad Férrica, y mano derecha de la presidenta, levanta sus brazos en señal de paz. -  _ En verdad lamento las acciones cometidas por la presidenta, y lamento haberlos atacado tan agresivamente. Pero, la comunidad de verdad los necesita y …  _ -

\-  _ Si ella de verdad se arrepiente, ¿Por qué ella no está aquí para admitirlo?  _ \- Phoebe sabía que sus palabras eran puras mentiras, la Geodude no mostró arrepentimiento cuando ella y sus compañeros golpearon al grupo. -  _ Ustedes intentaron matarnos, y casi convierten a Miles en su esclavo personal. ¡Como carajos esperas que los perdonemos como si nada hubiese pasado!  _ \- El enojo de la Poochyena era mutua para el resto del equipo.

\-  _ ¿De verdad creen poder sobrevivir por su propia cuenta? _ \- A pesar de los insultos, Gwen aún mantiene la calma. -  _ Tienen suerte de encontrarse con nosotros; ya hubiesen muerto si las otras comunidades los descubren, y aún así tendrían suerte si solo les hacen eso. _ \- El grupo, Miles en particular, tenían curiosidad por estas supuestas comunidades. -  _ ¿Te refieres al lugar gobernado por ese furioso Slaking ? él también intentó matarnos. _ -

¿Así que ya saben del reino de Petalia? Quizás Gwen pueda tomar ventaja de eso.

\-  _ Si les soy sincera con ustedes, no me sorprende que un par de niños no tengan idea de cómo funcionan las cosas realmente en la región. _ \- La Geodude habla con elocuencia, y con un poquito de resentimiento. -  _ Hoenn está dividida en ocho grandes territorios, todos controlados por una comunidad distinta; entre ellas estamos nosotros, y el reino de Petalia. No tengo idea cómo escaparon de la fortaleza del Rey Andrew, pero en comparación al resto, ninguno de los dos tiene ni un gramo de oportunidad en contra de ellos. _ -

¿En verdad la región está bajo control de solo un par de grupos? Miles, Zoey y Nate se quedaron quietos del asombro; mientras que Walter y Tony reaccionan de manera más indiferente, parece que ya sabían de ese detalle. -  _ Por eso necesitamos de su ayuda; tarde o temprano, uno de ellos va a atacar, y no será bonito. _ -

\-  _ ¿De verdad nos ves con caras de idiotas?  _ \- Phoebe tuvo suficiente de la mierda de Gwen. -  _ ¿Si ese fuera el caso, cómo es que tu presidente aun sigue con vida?  _ \- La Geodude no fue capaz de responderle, apenas podía decir palabras en general. Al finalizar la conversación, el grupo logró sanar sus heridas, y decidieron abandonar a Gwen para seguir con su viaje.

…

El viaje por la ruta fue pacífica. Ustedes ya conocen la rutina: los residentes se asustan de ver al grupo, huyen por sus vidas con toda la comida que pueden cargar. El lugar en sí era muy pequeño; en solo un par de horas, nuestros seis Pokémon ya casi llegaban al final. -  _ Ahí, una casa. _ \- Tony voló, dio vueltas para chequear los alrededores. - _ Parece un buen refugio.  _ \- AL ser de noche, y después de todo lo ocurrido hoy día, nuestros héroes necesitaban descansar.

Por suerte, la zona parecía segura; cuando tienes a una Poochyena, a un Mudkip, y a una Geodude a tu alrededor, nadie querrá meterse contigo. -  _ ¡Por amor de Dios! _ \- Phoebe descubre a Gwen, todavía acosándolos. -  _ ¡No te cansas de seguirnos!  _ \- La Geodude se rehúsa a volver a la Ciudad con la cola metida entre las patas; va a llevarse a ese grupo aunque la maten. - _ Para que lo sepan, ustedes par de tarados van directo a un callejón sin salida.  _ \- Con el fin de que deje de joder, el grupo accedió a seguirla para ver lo que se refiere.

Gwen entonces los guía directo a una gran montaña, una montaña cuya entrada estaba completamente bloqueada por escombros. -  _ Este, es el Túnel Fervergal; y como pueden ver, no hay forma de entrar.  _ \- Nate se burló de sus afirmaciones; con solo cavar un poco, atravesaron los escombros en menos de un minuto. Sin embargo, un temblor justo acaba de pasar en medio de la conversación. -  _ Me olvide decirles que el túnel está habitado por Whismurs, quienes no suelen recibir amablemente a los intrusos. _ \- 

Por más que les cueste aceptarlo, nuestros héroes tenían sus espaldas contra la pared: o regresan a Ciudad Férrica, o quedarse ahí hasta que se les acabe la comida. Tony estaba desesperada, desesperada por buscar otra manera, otra manera de estar seguros. - A _ ún queda la Ruta 115, pero es riesgoso. _ \- Walter menciona con un tono pesimista. -  _ Para serles sincero, creo que mejor nos rendimos y volvamos a la Ciudad. _ -

\-  _ Walter, eres nuestro amigo, y confiamos en ti. _ \- Zoey fue la única en hablar, los demás estaban muy estresados. -  _ ¿Pero realmente podemos volver después de lo que nos hicieron? Apenas salimos de ahí con nuestras vidas.  _ \- Era un ambiente terrorífico, Miles temblaba de miedo, y le preguntó a Phoebe qué deberían hacer. -  _ Admitamoslo, este viaje fue peligroso. _ \- La Poochyena no quiso sonar pesimista. -  _ Pero, si en verdad quisiera que me matarán, me hubiese quedado en casa sin hacer nada al respecto. _ \- El grupo logró entender su mensaje.

\-  _ Así que, con todo respeto Gwen, tu puedes tomar tus amenazas y mandarlos a la mi...  _ \- Justo mientras Phoebe estaba por terminar su insulto, se pudo escuchar una pequeña explosión desde lejos; y después de un vistazo, todos pudieron ver un gran incendio en Ciudad Férrica. -  _ Mierda, debí verlo venir. _ \- Gwen vio el fuego con desesperación. -  _ La Ciudad está bajo ataque, tenemos que volver antes de que sea demasiado tarde.  _ \- Sin embargo, el grupo se rehusó a cooperar, pues no sabían quién estaba detrás del atentado. 

\-  _ ¡Las otras putas comunidades, que más esperaban! _ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para evitar confusiones, las ocho comunidades son los equivalentes a los Lideres de Gimnasio. 
> 
> Esten atentos al próximo capitulo, donde las cosas se van a poner violentas.  
> Muchas Gracias como siempre por leer, espero que les haya gustado, y les deseo a todos una gran noche.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro grupo intentará salvar la Ciudad Férrica, de unos familiares enemigos.

“ _ Mientras el grupo se recupera de su última batalla, una Geodude llamada Gwen intenta convencerlos de regresar a Ciudad Férrica; pero incluso después de contarles acerca de las ocho comunidades que dominan Hoenn, nuestros héroes se rehúsan a abandonar su búsqueda por una mejor vida. Sin embargo, ambos planes fueron interrumpidos cuando la ciudad fue atacada por otro grupo. Pero, ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto? _ ”

La luz de la Luna empezó a cubrir el cielo oscuro de la noche. Cuando nuestro grupo regresa a Ciudad Férrica, el caos se apoderó por completo del área: Edificios incendiados, Pokemones huyendo por sus vidas, y un sinfín de cadáveres tirados en el piso. No fue una cosa placentera de ver, ni siquiera para nuestro grupo; pero quien lo tuvo peor, fue Zoey. -  _ ¿Zoey, estás bien? _ \- La Zigzagoon apenas escuchó a Miles, pero al menos le afirmó estar bien; estaba mintiendo, los demás sabían eso, pero mejor no presionarla mucho, ya tienen un montón con que lidiar en estos momentos.

Sin embargo, aún no está claro quién es el responsable del atentado; Gwen estaba desesperada por encontrar a un culpable, y cuando un Poochyena se le acercó, ni lo pensó dos veces antes de noquearlo con un golpe; y al caer, este deja caer una bolsa llena de bienes robados, y muestra su marca del símbolo Alfa. - _ Los Alfas, debí haberlo sabido. _ \- La Geodude pudo escuchar como Phoebe reacciona al ver el símbolo, y como el resto del grupo miraba en terror; los alfas debieron aprovechar la derrota de la presidenta para iniciar su ataque. -  _ ¿Aguanten un momento, ustedes conocen a esta pandilla? _ \- Gwen pregunta.

\-  _ Uno de ellos intentó robarle a los padres de Walter en el Bosque Petalia, quienes nos dijeron que los Alfa son una pandilla muy peligrosa.  _ \- Así que el grupo ya los conoce, quizás Gwen pueda tomar ventaja de eso. -  _ Supongo que tendremos que unir fuerzas y acabar con ellos, porque no hay forma de escapar de estos malhechores. _ \- Escapar era imposible en estos momentos, no tuvieron más opción que aceptar la tregua.

Tony voló alrededor de la ciudad para ver con que se enfrentaban, había como una docena de Poochyenas esparcidos por la zona. Algo peculiar de estos enemigos, es su forma de lidiar con los guardias; ellos eran capaces de romper las defensas de los tipo piedra, de una sola mordida. Ni siquiera Phoebe sabía como eso era posible, jamás había visto algo así.

\-  _ Mierda, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. _ \- Gwen se rehusó a ver a sus compañeros en tales condiciones. -  _ Hay que pelear con ellos mano a mano.  _ \- Phoebe y Miles tenían sus dudas, como Tony y Nate, mientras que el resto se moría del miedo. -  _ No podemos escondernos hasta que todo termine.  _ \- La sugerencia de Walter no parece viable, de ley os van a olfatear en menos de un segundo. Al menos todos acordaron de cubrir a Walter y a Zoey para que no se involucren en la batalla; nadie en el grupo puede salir lastimado de esto.

Con tantos Pokemones presentes en un solo lugar, solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes que los enemigos descubran su presencia. -  _ Mira tú, la caballería por fin ha llegado. _ \- Los Poochyenas miraron al grupo con risa, una risa que se volvió en enojo al mirar a Phoebe. -  _ ¿Acaso nos están jodiendo?  _ \- No se sabe si la ira fue hacia la joven, o a la ciudad, posiblemente a ambos. Como sea, los alfas comenzaron a atacar, con sus colmillos envolviéndose en una luz brillante; Miles retrocede y los despiste con un chorro de agua, mientras Phoebe aprovecha la oportunidad para taclearlos. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Más enemigos se aproximan, Nate esquiva tantos de sus ataques posibles, para contraatacar con sus garras filosas; Tony no se queda atrás, y derrota a dos oponentes con un solo ataque de ala. -  _ Buen ataque. _ \- El Nincada pudo sentir la velocidad y poder que la Taillow demostraba. -  _ Gracias Nate, tampoco estás mal. _ \- Tony de verdad quería darle un cumplido, pero su tono de voz indicaba resentimiento. Pero, ¿Por qué? 

\-  _ Hey, pareja de tortolitos. ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un poco? _ \- Otro grupo de malhechores acorralan a Walter y a Zoey. Sin sus poderes psíquicos, el Dustox solo podía lanzar un torbellino de aire hacia ellos; y al entrar en un estado de pánico puro, Zoey perdió el control y atacó a los Poochyenas con múltiples cabezazos. Ninguno de los dos resultó herido, pero Walter no podía creer la brutalidad cometida por Zigzagoon. Pero los alfas aún seguían en la ciudad, y el grupo tiene que continuar con su lucha.

... 

En solo un par de horas, la mayoría de los invasores fueron derrotados, arrestados por los guardias, o en la fuga cargando tanto como podían. -  _ Admiro las agallas de estos sinvergüenza por atacar una ciudad en medio de la noche.  _ \- Gwen comenta. - _ Que pena que su fuerza no apoye sus intenciones, realmente se han descuidado.  _ \- Pero esto aún no termina, aún queda alguien más; Phoebe logró olfatear al Alfa restante, quien está en una casa.

Sin embargo, al entrar a la propiedad, nuestro grupo se encuentra con una Poochyena, una bastante familiar, junto a un Wingull. - _ Mierda, no hay nada útil en esta pocilga. _ \- Es la misma Poochyena del Bosque Petalia; ella está allanado la casa, mientras el Wingull está atrapado en contra de su voluntad. -  _ ¡Ayúdenme por favor, esta ladrona está por matarme!  _ \- 

Era un momento Deja Vu; el grupo vuelve a acorralar a la Poochyena, y solo piden que libere al Wingull. -  _ Púdranse par de santurrones.  _ \- La Alfa no dejará que se salgan con la suya esta vez. -  _ Se creen vivos solo por tener un Mudkip, o por ser parte de una comunidad; pero ustedes no tienen ni idea de lo que realmente pasa en estos lares.  _ -

\-  _ ¡Que te jodan!  _ \- Phoebe no iba a tolerar esta falta de respeto. -  _ Nosotros pasamos por un puto infierno, solo mira a mis cicatrices de mierda: mi familia intentó matarme, tu porquería de grupo intentó matarnos, y esta estúpida comunidad casi logra matarnos. Así que no te atrevas a decir que no sabemos como funciona este maldito planeta. _ -

\-  _ Cicatrices no son nada, cualquier idiota puede lastimarse.  _ \- La otra Poochyena tampoco se iba a quedar callada, y les muestra su símbolo Alfa. - _ La única cicatriz que realmente importa, es la que ven ahora; con solo tener este símbolo, llevas contigo la maldición de pertenecer a nuestro grupo, y todo lo que conlleva, hasta que te mueras. _ -

\-  _ ¿Maldición? ¿Pero que no los Alfas son la pandilla más infame de la región?  _ \- Miles pregunta en confusión, lo cual pone una sonrisa siniestra a la Poochyena. -  _ Como dije, ustedes niños no saben nada. _ \- Phoebe tuvo suficiente y empezó a embestir; pero su oponente resultó ser más fuerte que los demás, y empujó a todo el grupo para escapar de la casa. -  _ Ni lo valen; hasta nunca … par de tarados.  _ \- Por lo menos nadie salió herido, lo único que quedaba hacer era liberar al Wingull. - _ Gracias al mar por salvarme, por poco Penny me mata.  _ \- Parece que escuchó el nombre de la Poochyena antes de su captura. -  _ Estoy endeudado con ustedes; si necesitan un favor, no duden en llamarme.  _ \- 

Y con esas palabras, todos salen de la casa.

... 

Las cosas se calmaron en la ciudad; y después de apagar el incendio, todos se reunieron en la plaza principal para coordinar planes futuros. Los residentes locales aún miraban al grupo con miedo y asco, incluso con todo lo que hicieron. -  _ Escúchenme todos _ . - Gwen se posicionó en medio de la audiencia. -  _ Los Alfas tal vez se hayan retirado, pero eso no significa que podamos descansar todavía; aún tenemos que… _ -

\-  _ ¡Señorita Gwen!  _ \- Otro Geodude interrumpe el discurso, para brindar malas noticias. -  _ Tienes que ver esto, es sobre la presidenta. _ \- Mientras los guardias ingresan al edificio principal, nuestro grupo se pregunta porque aun siguen ahí: el sol está por levantarse, y no son bienvenidos en la ciudad. Pero justo antes de que se retiraran, Gwen regresa, llorando.

\-  _ Nuestra presidente, Guinevere Noisette, ha muerto. _ -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta es la primera aparición de los Alfas, luego de introducir a una de sus miembros en el Capítulo 07; y hablando de ella, Penny se volverá un personaje recurrente a lo largo de la historia. Su nombre es un tema interesante, pues ese era el nombre original de Phoebe antes de ser cambiado; y como ambas tienen una actitud casi similar, el nombre le quedaba como anillo al dedo.
> 
> Y sí, el Wingull también tendrá un rol importante más adelante. Lo juro.
> 
> Muchas Gracias como siempre por leer, espero que les haya gustado, y les deseo a todos una gran noche.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro tendrá que lidiar con las secuelas del ataque, incluyendo el asesinato de la Presidenta.

“  _ Al presenciar el ataque a Ciudad Férrica, nuestro grupo no tuvo más opción que ayudar en la lucha contra los invasores: los Alfas. Luego de un gran esfuerzo, y raros reencuentros, nuestros héroes salvaron la ciudad, solo para encontrarse con un problema mayor. _ ” 

- _ La presidenta, Guinevere Noisette, ha sido asesinada.  _ \- Gwen le dice a todos presentes en la ciudad; tanto nuestro grupo, como los residentes locales, no podían creerlo. -  _ No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que lograron matarla así nomás?  _ \- Walter se preguntaba, pero Phoebe insistió que todos estén callados; nada se ha confirmado aún, pero la audiencia ya miraba al grupo con desprecio; si no fue culpa de los Alfas, ellos serán los siguientes en la lista.

Los Geodudes levantaron el cadáver de la presidenta, para moverlo hacia el centro de la ciudad; se podía ver como la vida se fue de sus ojos, así como los múltiples cortes presentes en todo el cuerpo. Walter y Zoey lo miraron con horror, mientras Phoebe y Tony de que Miles no se acerque mucho; él no se merece ver algo tan fuerte, lo dejaría traumado.

\-  _ ¡Esos monstruos, mataron a nuestra presidenta como si nada! _ \- La multitud estaba histérica, quieren desquitar su ira con el responsable de su desdicha. -  _ Un momento.  _ \- Gwen descubre algo en la nariz de la Nosepass: era un líquido morado, veneno posiblemente, así fue como la mataron.  _ \- No hay forma de que los Alfas recurran a algo así, esos malditos Poochyenas son seres agresivos; entonces, esto solo puede significar una cosa _ . -

En esos instantes, todas las miradas iban directo a Walter. -  _ Ese Dustox de mierda, él la envenenó. ¡Este par de animales están detrás de todo esto! _ \- Tony no dudó en defender a su amigo. - _ ¿Cómo nos pueden culpar por esto? Ustedes nos vieron huir por nuestras vidas hace un par de horas. _ \- Nadie quiso creerles, su rol en el incidente era más que obvio. -  _ Ni crean poder engañarnos, nosotros reconocemos a Alfas cuando los vemos.  _ \- Los ciudadanos rodearon al grupo en un enorme círculo, para que ninguno de ellos se escape.

Los seis Pokémon no pudieron creer tales acusaciones salgan de las bocas de los ciudadanos, Zoey incluso lloró del dolor que les causaban. -  _ ¡Que demonios les pasa!  _ \- Con los demás intentando calmar a su amiga, Phoebe tuvo que ser quien proteste en contra de toda esta mierda. -  _ ¡Nosotros salvamos esta porquería de ciudad, y así es como nos pagan! _ -

- _ Calla mierda. _ \- Claro, como los ciudadanos les superan en número, ahí si tenían el valor para insultarlos. -  _ Se nota que tú corrompiste a estos pobres jovencitos a unirse a tu pandilla esa, maldita Poochyena. _ \- Si, cayeron así de bajo. - ¡ _ Solo mírate! las cicatrices, esa mirada agresiva, y tu actitud delictiva. No hay manera de que no pertenezcas a los Alfas. _ -

\-  _ No se atreva a insultar a nuestra amiga.  _ \- Miles no tardó en defender a la Poochyena. -  _ Phoebe es una gran persona; Gwen lo sabe, que les cuente que no estamos con esos cretinos. _ \- Ahora las miradas iban hacia la Geodude; después de todo, ella se fue justo antes de que el ataque comenzará, e incluso regresó junto con el grupo. Ella no puede mentir, Miles y compañía aún son de utilidad, y ellos lo saben.

\-  _ ¿En verdad creen la palabra de unos extraños, en vez de la persona que los ha mantenido a salvo todo este tiempo? _ \- Nadie en el grupo vio esto venir. -  _ Yo sabía que estaban planeando algo, por eso fue que los seguí fuera de la ciudad.  _ \- Las miradas regresaron al grupo. - Si su camino no estuviese bloqueado, ellos hubiesen repetido el ataque en otras ciudades, y tuvieron que atacar su propio grupo para mantener sus mentiras. -

\-  _ Gwen, por favor no hagas esto. _ \- Walter le suplica. -  _ Sabes que esto no es verdad.  _ -

- _ Lo lamento, pero ni yo, ni los grandiosos ciudadanos de esta comunidad van a tolerar tus atrocidades. ¿Verdad?  _ \- La audiencia grita en aprobación; esta era la venganza de Gwen por rechazarla anteriormente. -  _ ¡ Demostrémosles cómo lidiamos con criminales en Ciudad Férrica!  _ \- Todos entonces corrieron hacia el grupo, para matarlos a todos.

La multitud los superan en número, y hablar ya no era una opción; nuestro grupo debía escapar, incluso con el cansancio que tenían. Los poderes psíquicos de Walter pueden repeler al enemigo, mientras Zoey y Phoebe los embisten para crear una salida; pero justo antes de poder realizar el plan, un montón de piedras cayeron del cielo.

Los Geodudes son quienes arrojan las piedras. El grupo logró evadirlas, pero una logró caer en la cabeza de Miles; Phoebe fue a ver al Mudkip, para luego ver cómo el joven cayó inconsciente, con la cabeza sangrando. - ¡ _ El mudkip está fuera de combate! _ \- Gwen grita, mientras el resto de los guardias entran a la batalla, y la multitud retrocede. -  _ ¡Mejor atacar ahora! _ \- Al igual que en la batalla de Gimnasio, el resto del grupo no tenía oportunidad en contra de los tipo Roca, y fueron acorralados con facilidad. -  _ Miles, responde, por favor. No nos dejes, te necesitamos.  _ \- Phoebe solo podía rogarle al Mudkip, mientras veía como sus amigos eran atacados; se rehusaba a dejarlo ir, hasta que una Geodude la agarró por detrás.

\-  _ Lamento tener que recurrir a esto, pero una delincuente como tú solo se merece la muerte. _ \- Gwen estranguló a la Poochyena sin piedad. - _ En cuanto a tus amigos, los vamos a liberar de tu corrupción con el castigo adecuado, para convertirlos en … ciudadanos ejemplares. _ \- La joven intentó liberarse a mordiscos, pero no pudo ni hacer ni un rasguño. 

No podía rendirse: ella tiene que salvar a Miles, salvar al grupo, y matar a esos bastardos.

La ira dominaba su mente, junto a una fuerte determinación por ganar, sus colmillos empezaron a brillar; y con una sola mordida, Phoebe logró liberarse al destruir el brazo derecho de Gwen. Pero la joven todavía no termina, pues ahora se dirige hacia el guardia quien sostiene Miles; incluso cuando el Geodude lo deja ir, era muy tarde, y ella lo tritura.

Otros guardias también dejan ir al resto, por temor a sufrir un destino similar, y se escondieron junto a los ciudadanos. -  _ ¡Es verdad, yo soy su peor pesadilla!  _ \- Mientras la joven intimidaba a la audiencia, los otros intentan sanar las heridas de Miles. - ¡ _ Un movimiento en falso, y les sacamos la mierda a todos ustedes, incluso si nos matan!  _ \- Nuestro grupo aprovecha el momento para irse de la Ciudad, para siempre esta vez; pero Gwen se rehusaba a rendirse, y con el fuerte dolor que sufría, le ordenó al pueblo de ir tras ellos.

Phoebe, Tony, Walter, Zoey, Nate; todos huyeron hacia la Ruta 104, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, porque lo estaban. -  _ Miren, podemos perderlos si cruzamos el río. _ \- Tony logra ver el río, un río que Nate tenía miedo de cruzar; la Taillow agarra al Nincada, mientras los demás llevan a Miles con delicadeza. Por fortuna, al llegar al otro lado, el grupo estaba a salvo de la multitud, pues ellos no sabían nadar. - _ ¡Esto no ha terminado! _ \- Mientras sus tropas se retiraron, Gwen gritaba a todo pulmón. -  _ ¡Cuando las otras comunidades se enteren de lo que hicieron, ustedes ya no tendrán un lugar a donde huir! _ -

\-  _ Si ese es el caso.  _ \- Phoebe se puso en frente de la Geodude, mientras el resto escapaba. - ¡ _ Entonces dígales, que se vayan todos al carajo! _ \- Gwen se va sin poder decir algo más. 

Nuestro grupo finalmente estaba a salvo; pero, ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con el odio que Ciudad Férrica tiene ante este par de jóvenes, solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cosas se pongan feas. Y sí, Phoebe acaba de insultar a quienes gobiernan la región. Pero estoy que esto no le afectará en el futuro, para nada.
> 
> Muchas Gracias como siempre por leer, espero que les haya gustado, y les deseo a todos una gran noche.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo se debe ocultar en una florería, y alguien en particular está pensando sobre sus miedos e inseguridades.

“ _ La Presidenta fue asesinada; nuestro es acusado de cometer tan atroz crimen, y apenas lograron escapar de Ciudad Férrica con sus vidas. Al fugarse una vez más, los seis Pokémon deben buscar un nuevo lugar para ocultarse y sanar _ ”

- _ ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo carajo!  _ \- Que raro, Nate juró oír una voz familiar, de una persona familiar. -  _ ¡La superficie es peligrosa, acaso quieres morir! _ \- Los insultos se volvían cada vez más fuerte, era demasiado para el pobre Nincada. -  _ Tu mismo te lo buscaste; si tan solo me hubieras obedecido, ¡ESTA MIERDA JAMÁS HABRÍA PASADO!  _ -

Nate despertó, la voz era solo una pesadilla; sin embargo, el joven Nincada no tenía idea de donde estaba, su única pista era el olor de múltiples flores, que solamente lo desorientaron aún más. -  _ ¡Hola! ¡Hay alguien aquí! ¡Hola!  _ \- Él gritó a todo pulmón, y con desesperación.. -  _ Tony, Phoebe, Walter. ¿Alguien puede oírme? _ \- 

\-  _ Claro que te escuchamos Nate, estás hablando muy fuerte. _ \- Walter le responde al otro tipo insecto. -  _ Podrías bajarle el volumen, Miles necesita descansar.  _ \- Al acercarse al Dustox, Nate descubre al Mudkip durmiendo en el piso, con vendajes cubriendo su cabecita. -  _ Me alegra saber que Miles está a salvo; pero, ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué todo huele a flores? _ -

\-  _ Estamos dentro de una vieja florería. _ \- Walter cubrió a Miles con una mantita. -  _ Zoey fue a buscar comida, mientras Tony vigila la zona con Phoebe.  _ \- Todo parecía tranquilo, así que Nate empezó a buscar la salida. -  _ ¿Qué piensas hacer?  _ \- El Dustox pregunta preocupado. -  _ Solo quiero salir, necesito tiempo para pensar … cosas personales. _ -

\-  _ ¿Todo bien Nate? Normalmente eres más activo, ¿hay algo que te molesta? _ \- El Nincada sale de la florería, sin poder decir nada al respecto.

Encontrar la salida fue difícil, pues Nate se rehusó a preguntar direcciones, y solo pudo encontrarlo al estar cerca de las paredes; pero durante su salida, el Nincada se arañó con algo filoso, espero que solo seas una planta. - _ Lo sientes, sientes el dolor.  _ \- La voz regresó con la herida, recordándole un evento del pasado -  _ Ese dolor no se compara al que sufrirás si sales a la superficie. _ \- ¿Por qué la voz no se calla? Ha atormentado a Nate desde que que salió de casa, pero se volvió más insistente desde el incidente de Ciudad Férrica, cuando casi muere. 

¿Esto qué quiere decir? ¿Qué debe hacer él para quitarse esa molestia de una vez por todas?

Nate eventualmente logra salir, ingresando a la Ruta 104; al juzgar por la débil luz solar, ya debe de ser la tarde, él realmente se pasó de largo con su siesta. El lugar era tranquilo, sin Pokémon a distancia, ellos también deben de ocultarse. - _ Aun no puedo creer lo que nos pasó hoy día. _ \- Él pudo oír a Tony hablar, ella se encontraba en un techo. - _ ¿Qué vamos a hacer?  _ -

\-  _ Ni puta idea. _ \- Phoebe le responde, con la misma frustración que la Taillow. -  _ Yo incluso perdí el control y le arranqué el brazo a Gwen, y mande a la mierda al resto de las comunidades. Me alegra que Miles no lo haya visto, pero aun así, ¿Cómo carajos deje que eso pasara? _ \- Si no fuese por Tony, La Poochyena casi se golpea su cabeza contra el piso.

- _ No te lastimes por eso; tu quisiste protegerlo, y a todos nosotros; siempre y cuando no lo hagas de nuevo, todo estará bien. Solo fue un error, y uno aprende de los errores. _ \- Las palabras de su amiga lograron calmar a Phoebe. -  _ Gracias, lo necesitaba. _ -

Al terminar la conversación, las dos descubrieron a Nate. -  _ Hola Nate, ¿Cómo van las cosas adentro? _ \- El Nincada sonríe, a pesar de su tristeza. -  _ Miles sigue durmiendo, y yo pensaba salir a caminar por un rato. _ \- Ambas sabían que algo andaba mal con él, pero decidieron darle espacio. -  _ Hey … una pregunta.  _ \- Nate necesitaba aclarar unas dudas. -  _ Sobre lo de Ciudad Férrica, ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Estamos todos a salvo aquí? _ -

\-  _ No, este lugar no es seguro. Cuando Miles se recupera, nos largamos. _ \- Tony casi grita de la preocupación. -  _ Los ciudadanos quieren matarnos, y el rio no los contendrá para siempre.  _ -

\-  _ ¿Entonces, va a haber peligro cuando nos vayamos? _ -

\-  _ Nuestro viaje en si ya es peligroso, ya debiste darte cuenta Nate. _ \- Phoebe cuestionó las dudas del Nincada. -  _ Es un milagro que aún sigamos vivos.  _ -

- _ Ya veo.  _ \- Nate prefirió no decir nada más, y solo se fue. 

\-  _ ¿Estará bien?  _ \- Tony sentía lastima por él, pero no Phoebe. -  _ Es Nate; puede cuidarse de si mismo, siempre cuando no haga algo estúpido. _ \- 

Nate exploró las cercanías de la florería; no tenía ideo de que podría asechar, mejor prevenir que lamentar. -  _ Ya oíste, es un puto milagro que aún puedas respirar. _ \- ¡Por qué esa maldita voz no lo deja en paz! ¡Esto ya es el colmo! -  _ Admitámoslo, incluso un idiota ciego como tú sabe que continuar no vale la pena. Solo abandona tu tonto sueño, y vuelve a casa. _ -

Quizás, la voz no se iba, porque tiene razón. Al fin y al cabo, cual es el punto de explorar el mundo, si el mundo te quiere muerto. Por lo tanto, Nate contempló el ambiente por ultima vez, y se preparo para largarse, con la esperanza de ser aceptado nuevamente bajo tierra.

\-  _ Holi, ¿Qué haces aquí tú solito?  _ \- Una voz distinta se pudo escuchar de cerca. -  _ Soy yo, Zoey, ya termine con la búsqueda de comida. ¿Está todo bien? _ -

\-  _ No, todo tranqui … a quien quiero engañar, tengo miedo por nuestra situación.  _ \- Ya no tiene sentido mentirle a la Zigzagoon, o a sí mismo. - _ Estamos en un fuerte aprieto, y no se si continuar con ustedes, o solo irme a casa. Realmente no puedo decidir. _ -

\-  _ Nate, todas nuestras decisiones, vienen con riesgos y consecuencias.  _ \- La tipo Normal se sentó a su lado, para contarle una dura verdad. - _ Por ejemplo, quien sabe que peligros vamos a encontrar en nuestra aventura; pero, por otro lado, es probable de que también corras peligro al volver a casa, y tus sueños jamás se volverán realidad _ . -

Tenia razón. Miles, Phoebe, todos sabían en lo que se metían; pero a pesar de so, ellos continuaron en su viaje, en busca de una mejor vida. -  _ Escuchar a la razón es importante, pero también lo es seguir a tu corazón.  _ \- Zoey luego lo abraza. -  _ Y nosotros siempre te apoyaremos sin importar lo que elijas. _ \- El viaje va a ser duro; pero si lo hace feliz, entonces lo vale. -  _ Creo que tomé mi decisión. _ \- Nate entonces levantó sus garras, en señal de valentía; Zoey sonrió al verlo feliz otra vez, y ambos decidieron volver con los demás. 

\-  _ Hey, apúrense ustedes dos. _ \- Tony se reencuentra con los dos, junto con el resto del grupo detrás de ella. -  _ Los ciudadanos se aproximan, debemos irnos ahora. _ \- Con Phoebe cargando a Miles, y Walter detrás de todos, nuestros seis Pokémon continúan con su aventura.

Mientras todos huyen, Nate chequeó si aún podía escuchar la voz; sigue ahí, pero ahora lo puede ignorar con facilidad. No importa lo haga, no importa los errores que va a cometer; él, y solo él, es quien decida su futuro, sin importar lo que pase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir este capítulo fue una experiencia interesante, pues nos enfocamos en Nate, y sus preocupaciones respecto a la situación actual del grupo. No pasó mucho aquí, solo mi precioso Nincada interactuando con el resto del grupo, mientras lidia con algunos aspectos de su pasado.
> 
> Fue un capítulo corto, pero el siguiente si que será intenso.
> 
> Muchas Gracias como siempre por leer, espero que les haya gustado, y les deseo a todos una gran noche.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestro grupo continua huyendo, y son obligados a regresar a lugares conocidos, para asumir las consecuencias de sus actos.

\-  _ ¿Estás segura de que los perdimos? _ \- 

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que escuchó Miles, luego de despertar de una larga siesta.

\-  _ Claro que si Walter, no hay manera que estos citadinos se arriesguen a entrar al bosque.  _ \- Nuestro pequeño Mudkip se pregunta sobre lo que está pasando: ¿Qué hacen todos en el bosque Petalia? ¿Cómo terminaron ahí? ¿De qué están hablando sus amigos? 

- _ Chicos, Miles ha despertado.  _ \- Phoebe fue la primera en notar la condición del tipo agua, y estaba muy preocupada por su salud. -  _ ¿Estás bien? ¿Sientes algún dolor? _ \- Al ver al resto del grupo, el Mudkip se puso de buen humor, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los vendajes cubriendo la cabeza. -  _ Estoy feliz; pero, ¿Por qué regresamos al Bosque Petalia?  _ -

\-  _ No mucho, solo la gente de Ciudad Férrica quiere jo…  _ \- En medio de la explicación de la Poochyena, Tony la interrumpe. - _ Jovialmente invitarnos a ser parte de su comunidad al vernos derrotar a los Alfas. ¿Te acuerdas de eso verdad?  _ \- Miles le responde positivamente, parece no recordar el momento antes de la contusión. -  _ Sin embargo, logramos llegar a un acuerdo, y nos dejaron salir sin problema alguno. _ \- La Taillow mintió, todos sabían que mentía; con todo lo que ocurrió en su viaje, solo un ingenuo se creería esa mierda.

\-  _ Dios mío, ¿mis ojos me engañan o parece que hay un Beautifly cerca de aquí?  _ \- Zoey se dio cuenta que las cosas se pondrán feas. -  _ ¿Les parece si me llevo a Miles para analizar al Beautifly mientras los demás chequean el área?  _ \- Phoebe se lo permite, para parecer que todo está bien; ella solo mantiene esta fachada, para no preocupar a Miles.

El resto del grupo esperó hasta que Miles y Zoey se alejaron de la zona; pero cuando ambos desaparecen de su vista, Phoebe no dudó en dar su opinión. -  _ ¡Que carajos te pasa Tony! _ \- Al notar la mirada furiosa de la Poochyena, Tony se tuvo que defender. - _ Tuve que hacerlo. ¡En verdad crees que es buena idea decirle la verdad sobre los ciudadanos, y como casi lo matan al lanzarle piedras hacia su cabeza! _ -

\-  _ Y qué, antes de conocerlos a ustedes, casi morimos más de una vez.  _ \- Comparado a las experiencias pasadas del dúo, esto no es nada. -  _ ¿Así que por qué mentirle? ¿Por qué fingir que las cosas están bien? Cuando es más que obvio que no lo están.  _ \- Phoebe casi pierde el control durante la discusión; todo esto la enfurece mucho, más de lo que ella misma piensa.

\-  _ Escucha, sabemos que te preocupas por Miles, él también es nuestro amigo.  _ \- Walter tuvo que intervenir para calmar las cosas. -  _ Pero debes entender: él es un niño, y ninguna mala experiencia va a cambiar eso. _ -

\-  _ Pero, todos acá somos niños. _ \- Nate se unió a la charla. -  _ Y como todos aquí, Miles es capaz de pelear por su cuenta; protegerlo de todo peligro … no tiene sentido.  _ -

\-  _ No compares tu situación con la nuestra. _ \- Tony le responde a Nincada. -  _ A diferencia de tí, ninguno de nosotros eligió esta situación; era esto, o morir.  _ \- El tipo insecto se sintió mal por lo que dijo, cosa que no le importó a la Taillow. -  _ Phoebe, conoces mejor a Miles que cualquiera de nosotros, y sabes que él no se merece nada de esto. Él no pertenece a este mundo cruel. Si en verdad te importa su bienestar, entonces harás lo correcto. _ -

Phoebe tenía sus dudas: ella si tenía idea de como es Miles, no quería que su sonrisa se desvanece, justo como le a pasado a ella. Quizás, Tony tenga razón.

…

\-  _ Ya volvimos. _ \- Mientras Zoey y Miles se acercan, el resto del grupo finge terminar con la búsqueda de comida, resultando un fracaso, con la comida me refiero. -  _ Por cierto Walter, nos encontramos con unos amigos en el camino.  _ \- El Mudkip introduce a un par de Wurmples, los hermanos de Walter, a los demás.  _ \- Chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Mamá y papá saben de esto? _ \- El Dustox pregunta aterrado.

- _ Escuchamos sobre tu regreso, y queríamos ... ser los primeros ... en recibir a nuestro hermano favorito.  _ \- Uno de ellos tartamudeaba, era obvio que mentían. - _ Necesitamos de su ayuda; tenemos problemas con alguien, y las cosas no lucen nada bien. _ -

Temiendo que los Alfas intenten atacar de nuevo a su familia, Walter y compañía se apresuraron hacia el viejo hogar de Walter; Sin embargo, Phoebe los detiene en medio del camino, al darse cuenta que el enemigo no era de los Alfas; sino alguien mucho, mucho peor. 

Después de esconderse en los arbustos, nuestro grupo se escabulló hacia el lado sur del Bosque; Ahí, encontraron a los padres de Walter, junto con uno Pokémon tipo Normal. -  _ No lo entiendo. _ \- El padre está temblando del miedo. - _ ¡Nosotros estamos al día con las bayas, qué más quiere vuestro rey! _ \- Los recolectores se rehusaron a responder; y en su lugar, solo se preparan para recibir a un individuo en particular, cubierto en pelaje blanco como la nieve.

\- ¡ _ Silencio inútiles plebeyos ! _ \- Vigoroth se puso delante de la pareja, a punto de atacarlos por su insolencia. - _ Las órdenes de mi padre jamás se cuestionan, sin importar nada.  _ \- Phoebe se pregunta quién carajos era ese tipo, lo cual Walter responde: -  _ Príncipe Andrew Slade III: hijo del rey, y el heredero al trono de Petaría. Así que a mantenerse en silencio. _ \- 

\-  _ Estamos buscando a dos Pokémon, dos Pokémon muy importantes.  _ \- El príncipe luego muestra un boceto de Miles y Phoebe, un boceto muy detallado. -  _ Ellos huyeron de nosotros hace como tres días, y este es el único lugar donde pudieron escapar. Será mejor que empiecen a hablar, ahora. _ \- Imagínate estar en los zapatos de esa pobre pareja: O delatan la ubicación de un par de niños, incluyendo su primogénito; o serán asesinados por desafiar las órdenes reales, dejando huérfanos al resto de su familia.

\-  _ Los sentimos mucho, Walter.  _ \- Los padres eligieron la opción más óptima. -  _ Los vimos yéndose al otro lado del bosque … Creo que se dirigen hacia Ciudad Férrica. _ \- Con un chasquido de los dedos, el Vigoroth ordenó a dos de sus Limones que vayan a la ciudad, mientras él se prepara para retirarse. -  _ Ven, no fue tan difícil. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. _ -

Los padres esperaron a que el príncipe se vaya del bosque, antes de caer desconsolados; la pareja lloró de culpa en el piso, lo que hicieron fue imperdonable; pero, lo que ellos no sabían, es que Walter los miraba desde lejos, derramando otra especie de lágrimas. 

\-  _ Vayan a casa.  _ \- A sus hermanos, eso es todo lo que podía decirles.

\-  _ Pero hermano, lo que pasó fue …  _ -

- _ ¡A la casa! por favor, solo obedezcan.  _ \- El Dustox está por desquitarse hacia ellos, y él no quiere que eso pase. - _ ¡Nunca estuvimos aquí, entienden! _ \- Los Wumples no dudaron en obedecerlo, y se dirigieron de vuelta a su hogar, sin siquiera poder despedirse de Walter.

\-  _ Walter, ¿Por qué no les contaste nuestra situación? Estoy seguro que lo comprenderán. _ \- Miles pregunta, mientras los demás consuelan a Walter. -  _ No lo harán: son niños, y los niños no deben preocuparse sobre asuntos ajenos, o asuntos en general.  _ \- Esas palabras, en vez de calmar al Mudkip, lo hicieron darse cuenta del porqué Tony interrumpió a Phoebe.

\-  _ ¿Y ustedes hacen lo mismo conmigo? _ \- Pregunta inicial. -  _ Tratarme como un niño. _ -

\-  _ Miles, eres un niño. _ \- Tony y Zoey responden. -  _ Y es nuestro trabajo protegerte _ . - El Inicial tipo Agua no lo puede creer, e intentó consultar a Phoebe para ver si lo que dicen es verdad; sin embargo, la Poochyena solo lo miró en silencio, con mirada culposa. -  _ No tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que largarse de este bosque de inmediato.  _ \- Tony trata de cambiar el tema, y todos la siguen. Miles, por otro lado, prefiere ser el último en caminar; Phoebe fue testigo de lo deprimido que él estaba, con ira y decepción hacia ella misma.

…

Incluso después de todo lo que ocurrió en su viaje, nuestros héroes están de vuelta en la Ruta 104; el lugar donde todos se reunieron, y decidieron formar un grupo. Nate era el único sin experiencia alguna del área, pues jamás puso un pie en estas playas, o en ningún otro lugar cerca al océano. Que pena que en un ambiente tan sereno y pacífico como este, sea donde nuestro grupo tenga el momento más estresante de sus cortas vidas. -  _ ¿Cuánto tenemos antes de que cualquiera de las comunidades nos encuentren? _ \- Phoebe se pregunta, al quedarse sin lugares para esconderse. De los cinco, solo Walter pudo responderle: 24 horas con suerte.

Ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, la noche vendrá en cualquier momento; y cuando la luz del Sol se extinga, también lo harán sus vidas. - _ No me juzguen, pero creo tener una idea para escapar de nuestros problemas.  _ \- Todos estaban dispuestos a escuchar la idea de Tony, la desesperación fue así de alta; pero, su actitud cambió por completo cuando ella habló: las comunidades están buscando a UN grupo de Pokémon; si ellos se separan, y van por caminos distintos, tal vez puedan sobrevivir a la cacería.

\-  _ ¡Eres una egoísta de mierda!  _ \- Mientras el resto se estresa por la idea, Phoebe se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la Taillow. Tony intentó huir del lugar, pero la Poochyena la detuvo, al morder la pata agresivamente. -  _ ¡Cómo carajos puedes abandonar al grupo, después de joder tanto para formarlo en primer lugar!  _ -

\-  _ Phoebe, por favor detente.  _ \- Miles se rehúsa a ver este tipo de violencia. -  _ Somos amigos, y los amigos no se pueden herir así. _ \- Zoey agarra al Mudkip, mientras Walter y Nate intentan calmar la pelea. - _ ¿Por qué nos está pasando esto? ¿Qué me están ocultando todos ustedes? _ -

- _ Ciudad Férrica nos quiere muertos, así como Petalia; te golpearon en la cabeza con una roca, por eso no recuerdas nada. _ \- Cuál era el punto de ocultarle la verdad, si tienen los días contados; Miles no lo pudo creer, chequeo su cabeza, y descubre los vendajes que cubrían una dolorosa herida. -  _ No te lo contamos, porque queríamos protegerte. _ -

\-  _ ¿Me mintieron? Pensé que éramos un equipo, y ustedes me mintieron. _ \- El inicial no pudo contener sus lágrimas; no les voy a mentir, verlo así no es algo fácil de ver, y el grupo lo sabía; Phoebe se sintió devastada por mentirle a su único amigo. -  _ Por favor, díganme: ¿Por qué ustedes me tratan de esta manera? _ -

\-  _ ¡Porque no mereces lidiar con esta mierda! _ \- Phoebe se cansó de mentir, y empezó a hablar con el corazón. -  _ Uno tiende a creer que el dolor nos hace fuertes, nos vuelve mejores persona; pero no, solo manda nuestra vida al carajo: tener que lidiar con esta experiencias traumáticas, día tras día, no es nada más que una pesadilla eterna. Te ocultamos cosas porque queríamos verte feliz, sin tener que pasar por lo que nosotros pasamos. _ -

\-  _ Phoebe, ya es muy tarde para eso. _ \- Como se dijo antes; Miles también pasó por mucho, más de lo que ellos pueden imaginarse. -  _ Solo quería explorar la región en busca de aventuras y amistades; y lo único que obtuve fueron pesadillas, y gente horrible. _ \- No fue capaz de decir algo más, y solo se fue a llorar.

\-  _ Lo siento.  _ \- Phoebe ya no quería verlo triste. -  _ Lo sentimos, por todo. _ \- Miles volvió, y la vio llorar, algo que nadie esperó de ella. -  _ La cagamos, yo la cague. Tu eres alguien importante para nosotros, y fue nuestro error asumir lo contrario. Sé que disculparnos no será suficiente para compensar por lo que hicimos; pero, ¿podrías perdonarnos, y volver a ser nuestro amigo? _ \- Los otros cuatro la apoyaron, pues ella habló por todos.

Al principio parecía que él joven rechazaría la disculpa; sin embargo, él saltó directamente hacia ellos, y los abrazó con tanto amor y cariño posible. Era más que claro que el Mudkip no estaría enojados con ellos por mucho tiempo; pero eso no significa que ellos pararan de intentar ser mejores personas; tanto por su bienestar, como el de ellos.

Al final, nuestro grupo decidió aceptar su destino, y se quedaron a esperar a que alguien los encuentre; al fin y al cabo, ellos seguían atrapados, y no es como si una salida les vaya a caer del cielo. -  _ Hey, ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes en el piso? _ \- Una voz familiar los saluda; era un Wingull, el mismo Wingull que salvaron en Ciudad Férrica. Tony recibe al Tipo volador, y le contó acerca de su situación actual.

\-  _ Ustedes de verdad están en un apretón; gracias al Dios de los mares que los encontré, ya estábamos a punto de zarpar.  _ \- Sus palabras confundieron al grupo, hasta que el Wingull los guio a un viejo muelle cerca a la playa, donde todos contemplaban algo maravilloso: un bote viejo, flotando en el agua como si fuese un majestuoso Milotic.

\-  _ Mirad, El S.S. Arenque. ¿No les parece hermoso? Que suerte la mía de encontrarlo en buenas condiciones.  _ \- Mientras todos miran al bote, y sus nombre escrito en todas partes, otros Pokémon cargan un montón de comida y suministros al vehículo. -  _ Mis amigos y yo planeamos salir de este vertedero, para zarpar por los siete mares; y como les debo por salvarme el pellejo, están cordialmente invitados a viajar con nosotros. ¿Qué me dicen?  _ -

Había dudas si esta era una buena idea o no: por un lado, subir a un bote junto con gente desconocida no parece seguro; sin embargo, era eso o morir. -  _ Cuenta con nosotros.  _ \- Phoebe responde. - _ Pero hay que irnos lo más pronto posible. _ \- Nuestro grupo ayudó a la tripulación del Wingull a cargar las cosas; entre ellas había un par de barriles llenos de líquidos raros de nombre “Berry Spiked”. Pero al ser poco relevante, lo ignoraron por completo.

\-  _ ¡Se aproximan Guardias de Petalia!  _ \- Alguien grita de lejos. -  _ ¡Todos al bote, ahora! _ \- Y con solo un empujón, el bote ya está listo para zarpar; todos le dieron una última mirada a la tierra de Hoenn, para darle una despedida definitiva.

Miles, Phoebe, Tony, Walter, Zoey, Nate; todos ellos se alejaban más y más de la Ruta 104.

\-  _ ¿Qué obstáculos creen ustedes que encontremos en el océano? _ \- Walter se pregunta.

\-  _ Sea lo sea, los podremos superar. _ \- Tony responde.

\-  _ Ningún riesgo es demasiado para nosotros. _ \- Nate le sigue la conversación.

- _ Porque somos un grupo invencible. _ \- Zoey también responde.

- _ Esta mierda se está volviendo muy emotiva. _ \- Phoebe comenta.

\-  _ ¡Unas Hurras por una mejor vida!  _ \- Y Miles cierra con broche de oro.

\-  _ ¡Hip Hip, Hurra! _ \- Los seis gritan a todo pulmón; y mediante un fuerte abrazo grupal, nuestro querido grupo promete seguir avanzando, no importa lo que pase. Pero en un mundo caótico como este, lleno de múltiples especies Pokémon, cada una con personalidades diversas, uno nunca sabe lo que le puede esperar en el futuro.

**¡Esta historia continuará!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, llegamos al Capítulo 15. No tengo nada más que decir, todo ya está escrito.
> 
> Quise publicarlo un poco antes de lo habitual, porque quería terminarlo antes de que se acabe este año. Además de eso, debo informar que la serie se va a tomar un pequeño descanso: No solo para tomarme tiempo para mi, sino también para organizarme y prepararme para futuros Capítulos. La serie va a regresar a inicios de Marzo, si todo va de acuerdo al plan.
> 
> Irónicamente, el Capítulo en si tiene una clase de finalidad, como si el grupo se hubiese despedido de este año, esperando con ansias el siguiente.
> 
> Quisiera agradecerle a todos quienes apoyaron este proyecto: escribir sobre Phoebe, Miles, y todos los personajes de esta historia fue una gran experiencia; y al ver como mucha gente disfruta de este trabajo, es en verdad algo maravilloso. Por eso, se los agradezco mucho. En verdad, esto significa mucho para mí
> 
> Muchas Gracias como siempre por leer, espero que les haya gustado, y les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo.


End file.
